Purple Flame
by EmilyKayros
Summary: Set before BLoSC The Movie: The Adventure begins. A young woman was reincarnated in the world of Buzz Lightyear show. In order to survive from aliens, Space Rangers and other evil doers, she needs to get stronger by any means necessary. Even if it means joining with Zurg in the whole galaxy domination. She might as well have fun with it along the way. An OC Story.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** Welcome, old and new readers! This is my OFFICIAL fanfic for the Buzz Lightyear series~

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own the BLoSC series or the movie.

 **Summary** : Set before BLoSC The Movie: The Adventure begins. A young woman was reincarnated in the world of Buzz Lightyear show. In order to survive from aliens, Space Rangers and other evil doers, she needs to get stronger by any means necessary. Even if it means joining with Zurg in the whole galaxy domination. She might as well have fun with it along the way. An OC Story.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Prologue

It was the soft soothing chimes that pulls her mind out from the deep slumber and the sight of pure white ceiling was making her nauseous until she heard a small gasp from the side.

She turned her head to the side and it was the nurse dressed in pink who gasped.

"Thank goodness you're awake, Miss Thibault," the petite woman said with relief, "I will inform the doctor now."

As the nurse exit the room, the bedridden young woman look around the room. It was filled with flowers and get-well presents, making it more tolerable from the dullness of the plain white room. There, she saw the carillon-like chime instrument hanging by the window side, chiming the same tune that awaken her.

Something white caught her attention and her eyes squinted on the small banner attached to the flowers.

 _We hope to see you soon, Penelope! Love, mom and dad!_

Memories were still fragmented and blurry, thoughts of what happened to her and why was she in the hospital. She wonder herself why her leg felt numb. Looking down, a white cast covered her right leg and holding up by a few mechanical strings.

There was an itching feeling from her back. The moment she tried to move upright, pain course through her from her spine and she swallowed a whine. She quickly lay back down and wait for the pain to subside. For a while, the black dots linger at the edge of her vision as she huffed heavily and closed her eyes to relax herself more.

But this feeling triggered her memories, flashes of scenes combine together to form a big picture and she remembered everything now.

She started her day by waking up to the morning sun, the sunlight lighted up her apartment room. With the hygiene routine done, dressing up in her office suit, she walked out of her room feeling fresh. Amber hair tied in a bun, she got in her Peugeot Coupe car to get the day started on the road.

There was a slight traffic in the intersection, so she turned her car to take the right pathway to avoid the heavy long lines.

 _ **HONK! HONK!**_

From behind, she saw the truck cross over the road blocks and like a rampaging bull it sped up, heading towards her car. There was no time to steer away as the impact put them both off course to one of the mini stores. The chair she was strapped on lurched forward as she crashes her head to the steering wheel, rendering her to unconsciousness.

She recalled seeing grey blur of people crowded around her and flashes of red and blue. In and out from unconsciousness, people were dragging her out from the wreckage and feeling hands on her wrists and face. The sounds of siren blaring were pleasantly tolerable as she dozed off again from the pain.

The door opened and a man dressed in a white coat stepped in along with the same nurse behind him.

The doctor filled her in on what happened when she was in a dreamland. Besides the leg injury, there was a slight deformation from her spine when she arrived at the hospital due to the impact and she had undergone a spinal surgery. That would explain the dull pain coming from her back.

She asked the doctor about the driver and he replied with a grim face. The man behind the truck was late for delivery and law enforcement assume that the driver intended to shortcut his way by going over the blockade line but didn't see her car. When they recovered his body from the wreckage, barely breathing with heavy injuries, they brought him in a rush but he was soon declared dead on arrival.

Such a tragic fate. So she silently prayed for his soul. She knows that what he did was reckless and irresponsible but that doesn't mean to disregard her manners and respect for the dead.

Recovery may take a long time but she is willing to wait to get better.

Almost two months in the hospital, her family and friends were there for her, visiting from time to time.

One day, while she was reading a book given to her by her parents, she heard a small knock on the door and giggles could be heard outside.

Then a young boy in blue and yellow overalls barged in and make way to her bed, full of smiles.

"Auntie! Auntie! I'm back!" the boy said, "Did you miss me?"

Penelope put down her book and ruffle his head, "Yes, I miss you. Even though you just visited yesterday."

Every time her nephew pay a visit, he would tell her the adventures he had with his friends and the toys he brought with him to play while she watches him.

The young boy got his tablet from his backpack, she wondered what he will show her next.

"Look, Auntie! This is the new show I like!"

The table screen played a boy wearing a pink shirt with a star in the middle. There were three women by his side weapons in hand as they fight off with…a giant woman?...somewhere in space.

Not knowing how to react something she doesn't know, she just simply nod and smile, "That's great. What else will you show me?"

While the boy began talking animatedly about it, she thought about a lot of her early memories as a child when good cartoons from the past were great, better than the present.

 _If only you have watch the cartoons from my time._

Her childhood had its ups and downs, it's only when she comes home after school did she enjoy watching them and it brightens her day. As she grew older, now she understands the so called Adult jokes and felt embarrassed whenever she remembers those episodes.

The thrills and fun gave such joy when she was a kid.

But now, a lot happened since then, the years and time going by ever so quickly and it makes her appreciate what life was before.

With work as her main focus, she miss those shows a lot. It's hardly seen on TV nowadays but life goes on. So now she gets to spend some time with her family. Their jolly chatter, the crazy stories to be told and to see what future holds for her dear nephew.

It was a wonderful bonding moments like this makes her life fulfilling while it lasted.

Months passed in her recovery stage, one afternoon delight turn to horror as she was given the bad news. The condition of her spine was getting worse, the blood clots continued to increase as they blocked the blood vessels to the lung making it impossible to get more air to her body.

She knew that her time has come when the doctor announced that there's nothing to be done.

A decision was made by majority.

The room was filled with all of her loved ones. Both of her parents were clinging onto her right hand, the monitor on the side shows that her heart was beating slowly. It was a good thing that she requested that the kids shouldn't be in her room.

Especially her beloved nephew.

 _Blessed that young boy for having a good heart_.

It's almost hilarious and sad, dying alone as a single woman. But she has no regrets.

She lived a full life and had a wonderful time with everyone.

The monitor sounds were slowly fading and at her last moments, she gave a loving smile to everyone in the room.

Her whole world was covered in darkness.

Only that…it doesn't end there.

* * *

The blissful darkness soon turn to a colorful wide vision, putting her mind in over drive from its radiance. She can feel her body floating in a dream-like state with a bunch of colorful balls of lights surrounding her.

Some are in solid form while others expand and eventually dissipating in to a white mist. They were scattered around, hopping to other lights and when she looked down, there was nothing beneath her but an endless dark abyss.

 _This is not what I imagine the bright light at the end of the tunnel should be._

Was she stuck in some sort of a vacuum of space? If so, then she would have died the second time from air deprivation.

She was glad that her thoughts kept her from panicking of her current situation. But she was slightly afraid and worried that something happened to her ascension to where all the souls go.

 _Or maybe…A dream…it's probably that I'm dreaming._

Breathing in and out the non-existent air helps calm her nerves. _This isn't real. It's only the manifestation of my mind that makes you think that you are in space._

But for some reason her gut feeling rumbles, telling her to go towards this particular purple ball of light nearby. The one that seems to get closer and closer. The urge to touch it grew strong.

 _I guess I have to follow what my gut says. There's nothing else I can do right now._

This is just a dream that what she was thinking.

Hesitant, she moved or float herself a little bit closer. The moment she did that, the closest balls of light as if a moth to a flame started to suddenly envelop her with its ever vibrant sparkles. As it gets brighter and near blinding, the last thing she saw was the touched of the purple orb and she blacked out.

When her mind came to, she can feel her whole body is inside some sort of a dark compact space.

She could also hear something thumping somewhere from above.

 _ **Ba-dump..Ba-dump**_

 _ **Ba-dump..Ba-dump**_

 _Is that…the sound of a beating heart? What on earth is going on here?!_

Confusion adorn her face but curiosity took over when her arms and legs touching something sticky and wet. To test her mobility, she tried to squirm around, pushing the fleshy wall, but no matter what her actions do, she seem to be stuck in a fetal position.

 _Now how the heck am I getting out of this position?_

As she was thinking of finding ways on how to eventually get out, her thoughts were interrupted when something foreign touched her, specifically where her head was and …

It felt warm and strangely brought a sense of comfort from this weirdly new place she's in. Just for a moment, all of her initial worries and fears melts away.

A calm feeling in her heart starts to grow. She doesn't know why, but it does.

The bliss of comfort didn't last for even a minute when suddenly she got yanked down, at a lost she struggled and tried to grab anything to keep her up but then her entire vision turned a glaring stark white, and in response she immediately closed her eyes.

"It's a girl!" someone yelled at the side.

She shivered from the cold air.

 _Can someone please shut off those lights!_ She also wished someone would give her something warm. She attempted to speak but what came out of it instead was a strange wail. That suspiciously sounded like a baby's cry to be exact _._

The cry came from her.

She was a baby.

A healthy breathing _baby_!

The realization of this whole ordeal made her cry harder.

She doesn't believe any of it.

And yet it happened to her.

The thing about life after death was not something that can be explain so easily, even coming from the person who experienced it such as herself.

The distinct hospital smell made her cringe a little and nauseous. It doesn't help her mood at all. So crying is the only option, the ultimate response to her discomfort.

It does sound odd that she, as an adult in mind, should respond that way but it was the new body's instincts to do so.

Until someone rocked her gently and swaddled her in a warm blanket. The sweet fragrance of the blanket helps her breath better and the warmth from the blanket eases her a bit. When her cries echoes softly, her entire vision was so blurry. Looking up at her carrier, all she saw was a pink blob.

She could hear word of "congratulations" muttered around her surroundings. She was exchanged from one pair of hands to another, and there was a cooing sound coming from a male above her.

 _I must have been held in the crook of someone's arms. But that doesn't explain why this man's arms were cold as steel, even though I'm inside the blanket!_

The man carrying her might be the literal kind of man with a cold personality yet not a hint of ill intent. At least that's what her trusty gut is saying.

The chatter around the room faltered when the loud noises of an alarm blared, a strong feminine voice screamed in pain echoed the room and the baby girl belatedly heard someone's footsteps rushing towards the source.

That immediately got her attention. She knew very well on what's going on even if she is partially blind. At this moment, her mother in her second life is dying from a possible blood loss from giving birth.

Her chubby hands tried to break free from the blanket's hold, reaching out to the source of the agonizing scream.

Her holder immediately responded to the dire situation with a very distinct concerned booming voice.

"DOCTOR?! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO HER?!"

That outburst stopped her wiggly arms. _That voice!_

The man's voice was so familiar to her. His tone was between a human and a robot. There was only one person that she knew who talks like that. She focus her eyes to clearly see the man who was holding her despite the blurriness.

The outline of the horned helmet, red with orange slit eyes, and that grilled green smile.

There was no mistaken it. It definitely belong to a certain Evil Emperor from her childhood show.

Reincarnation is one thing but reborn in her favorite kid show? This baffles her more than being a baby again.

 _This is the Buzz Lightyear universe._

But the question is. _Why is Zurg here?_

Suddenly, she was transferred to someone else's arms in a flash and the rush of wind indicating that they left somewhere.

Panic sets in, she tried to voice out but only baby gurgles were heard.

 _Wait! We can't just leave!_

Even though she doesn't know the woman yet, the feeling that is swelling in her chest aches from the cries and screams from her other mother. She struggles, kicked and cry but no one hears her plea.

The new room that they entered was full of moving purple blobs and she was placed in a soft bed. Something click beside her like a flip of a switch and the air changes, lulling her to sleep.

 _Not again! Don't put…me to…sleep…again…_

Before she succumbs to the slumber, she distinctly heard some bits of a conversation around her.

"….. _The baby's name is Zyra…. there's activity in her brain…. She is doing fine, My Emperor…..._ "

She tried to listen further but her mind became sluggish from the sleepiness. The cool darkness embrace her as she fell asleep soundly.

If she had stayed awake for just a few seconds, she would have seen one of the grubs typing on the screen beside her, words written in an alien language that states;

 _"Memory logged: a healthy baby girl name Zyra, born on August sixth. Place of Birth: Planet Z."_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I hope you like it so far. This is an updated prologue (August 12, 2019). Also, Thank you for your reviews and support for this fanfic!

Adieu~


	2. Acceptance

**Disclaimer** : I don't own the BLoSC series or the movie. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Acceptance

At times like this, she was glad to be an infant, giving her an excuse to do what she can do. To others, they just watch the new-born baby wiggling in her crib but to her, a faint disguise to observe around.

In time, her eye sight adjusted to the world and she express admiration of all the tech, colors and the staff in the room. She found out one time, pretending to be asleep, just enough for her to eavesdrop on the specific conversation from some Grubs. What she can gather with her new ears from the chatter of Grubs and Brain pods was a name.

Cassandra Star.

It was the name of her other mother and that six months has passed since her mother's passing, due to the heavy blood loss from birthing. She didn't get the chance to see her other mother's face and it upsets her deeply.

 _I bet she was a wonderful woman_.

With no father figure around that time, she assumes so, the only ones who are taking care of her now were some Grubs.

Their antennas quivered in fear, fear of dropping the baby while dressing up or other actively play with baby toys. Those bug eyed creatures handle her with so much care that they dare not to cause her pain or making her cry.

Why so gentle with a stranger's baby?

Perhaps it's because of a certain Evil Emperor's frequent visits to the nursery.

Every time he comes in unannounced like the boss of the place, Zurg would glare and commands the one who was on duty to take extra care of her, making sure that she was fed well and changing her clothes to new ones three times a day.

She witness once when a Grub was making a baby formula but measured the milk powder wrong and Zurg yelled at him for that then left the room immediately to who knows where he went to.

His mere presence annoyed her, she wants to know so much to the point she want to throw a can at his helmet and demand answers.

In the face of all that is happening now, she still doesn't know why Zurg is doing this, it's very unlike him to act this way.

He's the Evil Emperor for a reason. It was very strange indeed.

However, his visits gave her a window of opportunity to see the man who called himself Emperor. He may look like a strict and quick tempered man in the outside but she saw the man's eyes full of grief when he briefly looks at her before leaving.

This got her to wonder more.

Maybe her mother was his long time business partner and in memory of her passing, Zurg takes care of his partner's kid until she grew up. Yet the name Cassandra Star was never mention in the show, so she had no clue on what type of relationship they have that made him like this.

 _It's far too early to make the final conclusion._

"Miss Zyra,"a Grub came up to her with a baby formula, "it's feeding time."

She got used to her new name every time a Grub does their duties because she doesn't have a choice in the naming part.

But the name isn't the issue, the main problem is not using actual toilets. It was embarrassing and uncomfortable to use the diapers as a temporary restroom. She can't wait to grow up and be rid of those itchy diapers.

Lost in her thoughts, she quickly finished up the bottle. The Grub seize the empty bottle and left the room in the flash, leaving her to reflect everything by her lonesome.

 _To be honest, it was a frightening moment at first._

Unlike the time where she saw a spider in the bathroom of her apartment or the other time she jumped in the closet when she heard a thud in the living room when it was actually a book that fell off from the shelf.

This was different.

She is in a cartoon world filled with aliens, Space Rangers and other villains. All of them are powerful enough to stand on their own and here she was, being a helpless baby.

That doesn't help with her situation. At All.

If they found out that she came from another world with the knowledge of the series, they might torture her to reveal all the secrets.

 _Nope. That won't happen anytime soon._ She will not allow that. _My first priority would be my safety. Even if this is a cartoon world, there's no telling what other dangers that would put my life at risk._

Her eagerness to be prepared ahead all because of the accident. Her mind is full of ideas to keep herself safe and this is what she planned.

To avoid any suspicions, she willing to act like any normal baby, even if it will irritates her later on.

She can hardly thought how her adult mind can take it, the fake sleeping all the time, playing with her foot aimlessly and purposely spit out her food. But the final nail to the coffin would be that she can't talk or walk until at she is in the appropriate age.

It might be tough but she reasoned herself that if she can hold on a little longer, she will be able to observe on the side better without getting into trouble.

All this thinking made her cranky and she doesn't want to make any distress cries to alert her caretakers.

Her eyes roamed around the room looking for anything to distract herself. The walls were painted in light blue color. A cabinet and a mini dresser were placed near the doorway and a full length mirror on the other side. She marvels at the hovered baby crib through the mirror.

The wonders of technology never cease to amaze her.

She glance up and saw her reflection.

Dark grey eyes were staring at her and a patch of black dark hair on top of her little head. Her light peach color skin adored her round baby face and her pudgy body in a light purple baby clothes laying down on the soft cushioned bed.

It feels weird to see herself in a 2D form, the way how her animated big eyes looked at her gave her the creeps.

In anyone's case, they would have panicked or attempt to do something reckless or trying to get back to where they came from. It's understandable.

There are two reasons. One, she is already dead from her previous world and two, because she can deal with these kind of situations. Aliens and Space-related theories are not so far-fetched back in her world. It is possible that there is life out there, beyond the Earth's atmosphere.

 _ **FWOOSH**_

The sound of the futuristic door opened got her attention. Zyra can hear two people talking to each other as they entered the nursery room.

One was a calm-looking Brain Pod and the other was a tall figure with a purple robe and the black and red cape glided behind him.

 _This is one of those times he visited. How long had he visited last? Two weeks?_

No matter how many times she blinked her eyes at them, still thinking that all of this was an illusion or a prank TV show set up by her friends. But they are still there, living and breathing by the doorway.

 _Yup, this is definitely real. THE Evil Emperor Zurg is really here and he was carrying in his arms…..PINK towels… and a toy rattle? Well, this is new._

It's the first time for her to see the Emperor handling some work that is usually taken care of by one of the Grubs. And not to mention that Zurg looks nervous for some reason.

 _Don't get me wrong here, unlike his future self, his pointy shoulder pads were now-where to be seen AND instead of his toga dress, you can actually see his armored grey legs. There goes my theory of him not having legs._ She thought.

"I hope what you are suggesting is a good one, Brain Pod 32, because if it isn't, you know what happens to you," Zurg said as he opened the cabinet to deposit the towels inside.

"Of course, I am well aware about that." the Brain Pod 32 replied.

Zyra got a glimpse of the number behind the Brain Pod's machine body when he turned around facing the Emperor. The number was 32 and out of all the Brain Pods who visited the nursery room, he was not one of them.

 _But this one was different. He didn't cower in fear just like all the other Pods when speaking to the Emperor._

"This is the best solution for your current state, My Emperor," The Brain Pod bowed, " You need to distress yourself from the recent events."

"I know that," Zurg quickly replied, " in the first place, I'm supposed to be at my throne hall, working on my latest evil schemes to take over the galaxy. To do BETTER again! I have Grubs to do all of this."

"But this is a better opportunity for you to spend some quality time with your daughter."

 _Wait. WHAT?_

"This is a first step for you as her father. The first thing you have to do is approach her with a smile and present to her a gift to establish a good connection with each other." said Brain Pod 32.

"Fine. But you are not to tell ANYONE about this, Am I clear?" Zurg said sternly.

"Of course, your Evilness. After all, I am the official babysitter for your beloved daughter."

There it is again. That word that made her mind blank, her thoughts were lost in the void all except the word "Daughter" occupying her mind-scape.

 _Daughter...Daughter? Me?!_

Zyra was intensely focused on the Emperor as he approached her with a rattle in hand. Her eyes grew wider the longer she stared at him. This confirms as to why Zurg was there that day and the visits since her birth. It was the ultimate shocker.

Zurg is her _father_.

The Evil Emperor, a major villain and SWORN enemy to the Galactic Alliance and Star Command is _her father._ Arch-nemesis to her favorite hero Buzz Lightyear and the most evil villain bent on dominating the galaxy is _her father_.

 _Okay, the whole reincarnation thing, sent to another world, and being a baby again can't beat the fact that ZURG is MY FATHER!_

This changes everything. Being the daughter of the most Evil villain in the galaxy will get her into all types of trouble. This made her shuddered.

 _Change of plans. The first thing that I have to do when I grow up is to train myself._

Physical skills are the important key to her survival.

Ultimately, she knew that she had to use her brain. She can't survive the world full of unknown alien species if she was an idiot. Because one day, she will adventure out in the stars and faced her future enemies, especially the Space Rangers since she is related to their mortal enemy.

Coming out from her line of thinking, she saw Zurg showing a nervous look, thinking that she might not like him.

 _I have to act natural otherwise they'll found out about me._

She slowly change her expression of shock to a look of curiosity and babbled at him with her quite adorable baby noises.

This made Zurg surprised and a hint of smile appeared on his helm.

"This…this isn't so bad." Zurg muttered to himself. He offered the toy cautiously towards her. She just grabbed the rattle from him and shook it vigorously, giggling at the sounds it makes.

"This is a working progress, My liege. Now all you have to do is carry her gently with loving care." said Brain Pod 32.

Zurg quickly swerved his head around to Brain Pod 32.

"You want me to do WHAT?" Zurg slightly yelled. Brain Pod 32 made a shushing gesture to the Emperor, as to not disturb the baby's interest with the rattle.

"It will be quick, that I promised you."

The Emperor slowly stared at his clawed glove hands, they were shaking from the nervous tension. Zurg sighed as he hunched his body forward in defeat.

"I haven't hold her ever since…that day…not even once." Zurg said grimly

Brain Pod 32 nodded in sympathy, "I understand that this troubles you. We were all there when it happened. But think about your daughter's feelings. Even though that she is a baby now, but she might resented towards you, the fact that you were not there for her."

Zurg stiffed at the last part.

"This is why we have to this. Not only for your sake but as well as your daughter. We can't function as an organization if our leader is down. Please consider this as a benefit for you." Brain Pod said ultimately.

Zyra was awestruck on how this particular Brain Pod handle himself in front of his superior in the emotional aspect, setting aside the toy rattle at her side.

 _He can be a great psychiatrist if he didn't work for Zurg._

Zurg stood tall with conviction. He looked down at his daughter and carried her little body up close to his chest. She can tell that he was still tense because of the little vibrations coming from his arms.

To help calm him down, she simply placed her little hand on his metal grey chassis and babbled at him with wide eyes.

For a moment, Zyra thought that she saw a completely different person. Because Zurg's facial expression is showing the father fond look. The feeling of happiness spread throughout her body and made her feel safe in his arms.

"I'm sorry, my little starlight. It took me this long just to realize that there are more important things to me than my Empire and my plans. Will you forgive me?"

This is the side of him that she hasn't seen from the shows but she doesn't care.

Zyra giggled and clap her little hands and this made Zurg laughed. Not his usual stock manic or gloating laughter he does every time his schemes were working.

But a benevolent laughter one, echoing in the hallway.

* * *

Five years later…

* * *

The current location is at the viewing deck of the Z tower, dubbed as the Evil Tower of Ominous. A lone little girl was standing near the edge, looking out on the red empire.

She was wearing a light blue short puffy-sleeved dress, blue ballet flats and a matching blue bow to complement her black spiky hair with side bangs. And that little girl is Zyra.

 _The Empire's Capital is the same scenery as the cartoon version but more life-like_. The red-tinted cloud sky giving a gloomy feeling, groups of Hornets patrolling the air to the ground and huge variety of red mechanical factories filling the whole Capital like cities, with heavy smoke coming out from it.

A squadron of Hornets were behind her, for security purposes. They were ordered to attack anything that would go near her, even the littlest movement from any corner of the vicinity, they would set their blasters at it immediately.

This also displays Zurg's fondness over her.

Zyra eye-rolled a that thought. She finds it utterly ridiculous. But at the same time, this eases her worries about a possible kidnapping for ransom. She is safe...for now.

"Your highness, here is the scarf you requested," A Grub came by her side and present to her a light blue scarf.

"Thank you," Zyra said.

Putting the scarf around her shoulders, the elevator to the rooftop made a noise that alerted her that someone is coming up and the massive red doors open slowly to the side. Stepping through the elevator was her father, in his all mighty Evil Emperor garment. All Hornets immediately saluted to their Emperor and the Grubs in the area bow down before him.

Zyra fully understands the reputation that her father has in the Empire. Through-out the years, she spend some equality time with her father.

Even joining him inside his "taking-over-the-world" war room to plan his next Evil scheme. She never said a single word during those meetings but listened to her father's plans as he discussed them with two Brain Pods.

Other times, they did have fun together.

Whenever he has free time from being an Emperor, Zurg would read a children's book to her every night, helping her out taking her steps, teaching her to say her first words and the occasional outing in the Capital. Sometimes it reminds her of the time how she spends with her family before.

She shook the thought away. Their memories will forever be treasured in her heart but right now, she needs to focus on the current situation. She was told by her father that she will accompany him in his rounds and their final destination is a remote familiar place they visited last year. A place she can't wait to visit again.

Zurg advance towards her with his arms behind his back.

"Are you ready, my daughter?"

"Of course, daddy." Zyra replied with a smile

A flat-bottom hovered space ship arrived at the edge of the viewing deck, where a Hornet pilots at the front.

The design of the ship made her thought of Jabba's sail barge from Star Wars. Except that the paint job was purple with black wings on the side and the huge emblem "Z" in the middle of the ship, where two grand thrones were situated.

It's fitting for a King and the Heiress.

Both Zyra and Zurg entered the ship along with four Hornets, two Hornets position on the right side while the other two on the opposite. They sat on the thrones as the ship started to move forward, across the red factories below them and headed out to the other side of the Planet.

This is one of their outings together, checking each facility from different division groups including the manufacture of the Hornet army. When it was her first time joining Zurg in the daily routine, her father was teaching her the ways to operate the evil businesses and how to rule with an iron fists.

Zyra wasn't sure if she plans to be the next ruler in Planet Z but she will deal it once she gets to that point.

After checking all the facilities, they were headed to the outskirts of the capital and going through the red dessert. She marvels of the far wide landscape of redness. Maybe once she is old enough, Zyra will adventure around the infamous planet.

 _Another thing to add in the bucket list._

For almost ten minutes of hovering over the dessert, they came upon a huge glass dome. Almost as big as a football field stadium, the design was to prevent any polluted air from going inside. The impenetrable glass gleams a bright light, showing specs of green inside the dome. On top the dome was an artificial circular device that mimics the sunlight and the moon light.

They landed near a small space station connected the dome. The two Hornets jumped down from the ship and landed on the sandy ground, scouting around for any intruders.

 _Is it necessary to do that when they are in the middle of nowhere every time they visited this place?_ She really wanted to say it out loud but it's every Hornet's duty to follow the usual protocol and she just leave it at that.

A metallic walk path from the space station extended towards them. Zurg exited the ship, gliding through the path.

Zyra hurriedly ran after him and walk by his side, while dusting off some red sand from her dress. At the entrance of the space station, the first one greet them was a Grub wearing a white lab coat.

 _He looks adorable wearing the lab coat._

"Greetings, Your Evilness and her royal highness ." said the Grub as he half bowed them.

"How goes the progress of the Eden Project?" Zurg asked.

"It is developing well, My Emperor." The Grub said as his antennae quivered. The intimidating presence of the Emperor scared the little guy. She wanted to go to him and hugged him but it's not a proper way for the Emperor's daughter to do. She'll have to do it some other time when she is not with her father.

"Excellent." Zurg replied happily.

The Grub gave way to them as they entered through the steel gate door.

Inside the beautiful glass dome lays the garden full of life.

According to Brain Pod 32, prior to conquering the planet now known as Planet Z, Zurg had all the plants removed and transferred into one small area where the construction of a dome was made. It was upon the request from her mother.

Walking through the white metallic pathway, Zyra looked over at the wide array of strange-looking plants. No matter how many times she visited this place, it still breath-taking seeing all these variety of colors. Her hands touched a nearby bush decorated with yellow flowers and grasping a stem of a blue bell flower nearby without breaking it.

She peered inside and an insect came out from it and flew to another plant.

"Come along now, starlight. Your father still has evil plotting to do," Zurg was almost near to the middle of the garden.

"Coming!" Zyra said, and her little footsteps echoed across the dome and stand next to Zurg. In front of them a circular garden separated from the others. The different color of carnations decorated among the green bushes. And in the middle of it all was a gold frame portrait hanging on a small white pillar with a title underneath it "Cassandra's little garden".

This is where her mother was buried.

Tears started to gather in her eyes. The portrait of her mother blends well with the mini garden around it. Her sea-foam green eyes, light tanned skin tone, her long black ebony hair and a winning smile.

With no one around, Zurg finally relax his stance, the image of a powerful Emperor gone but a father figure instead and his face turn to sadness while looking at the portrait.

"Your mother always comes here to tend the gardens," Zurg said sadly, "This was her sanctuary and it can be yours too."

Zyra nodded while wiping away the tears from her eyes. They both bowed their head down in silence.

The first time when she came here, it made her realize that she accepted her new life in this world wholly.

That after years living in Planet Z as a child, she adapted the way of evil life effortlessly. It felt like something inside snuffed out her old self and emerged someone new but with the same old soul.

 _It must be the Evil genes or whatever Zurg's bloodline came from_.

She reviewed numerous of times the pros and the cons within this world's order and it lead her to choose the Evil side, for the sake of her survival and entertainment. The later was introduce to her by her father when he spoke of all the evil deeds that made her accept it greedily with a smile, despite the nagging feeling from her mind telling her that it's not the right thing to do.

But what can she do? Join the Space Rangers and defend the galaxy? Make friends with Team Lightyear and join in his adventures?

 _Nope. That's what any other person would do if they get stuck in this world._

Knowing her birthright and status, she doubts that they'll accept her easily. Yes, there will be doubts and suspicions.

Having an infamous villain as your father will stem in their minds that she is a baddie herself. They'll probably locked her up because she is blood related to Zurg or used her for negotiations, which it won't likely to happen but she like to think things ahead.

Even the consequences of altering the time line didn't bother her.

Zyra firmly believes that her existence alone had already change the course of the plot line, whether it will lead to this world's salvation or the total destruction of the galaxy.

And the ultimate acceptance of them all…

She fully accepted herself as the daughter of the Evil Emperor Zurg.

* * *

 **Author's note:** This is an updated chapter (March 23, 2020). Sorry if Zurg is a bit OCC. Thank you for your love and support! Wishing you all safety during the outbreak!

Adieu~


	3. Building a Companion

**Disclaimer** : I don't own the BLoSC series or the movie. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Building a Companion

Despite being five years old, she has to start her education, the same way her father did when he was a young lad.

Just like how Nana trained Zurg.

There's not much to talk about Zurg's family history except for her grandmother's stories of her conquest of Evil. Yes, she has seen the family portrait of Nana Zurg, displayed in the hallway that leads to her father's chambers. Regardless of how big the hallway is, it was only Nana Zurg's portraits that fills it.

Her portrait depicts her sitting in lady like manner. Her grandmother appeared to be in her sixties, wearing a high necked purple dress with her short wavy white hair kept neatly, luminous skin and calming green eyes.

At first, she would believe that Nana was a kind and gentle soul but her innocent looks hide her true Evil nature from the stories she was told by her father. Stories that were depicted in her other portraits such as the annihilation of one planet's species and assassinations of past Capital leaders.

She still got the shivers even now since the first time she heard about it. Nana Zurg was plenty of Evil.

Getting back on the track of her lessons, she did diligently her studies as most of them were just standard subjects that she already learned. Math, Science and stuff. But the thing is…she has to learn most of them in a foreign alien language.

The struggle of reading through basic alien language were troublesome. Some words are spoken with a different dialect while others follow a certain tune. The pronunciation of some words are atrocious enough that it had a different meaning than what it is intended.

What would her father expect, that she should learn all of this by the end of the year?

It was a little embarrassing that it put a damper in her anticipation. It is one thing to know that getting stronger is not achieved easily with hard work alone, it's another to have your brain overloaded with information and there are still many other lessons to go for a day.

 _Oh. Joy._

At least the ones that are easy to remember for her were curses, which Brain Pod 32 wasn't fond of it. Oh the look on his face.

She was glad to have a little humor every now and then.

It was challenging to try to fail purposely some of his tests as to not let him know that she knows so much. For one thing, it's nice to be called a born-genius and all but the downside to that…she will gain everyone's high expectations of her and the stress…the pressure will destroy her.

So to keep her mind wiped from stressful triggers, she pretended that the average results sadden her but Brain Pod 32 assured her that she will learn in time.

The next lesson is what intrigues her the most out of the others.

Interface Computer literate and hacking.

Being in a world that heavily depends on technology, her focus was so sharped on the lesson that it will pierced through the screen like daggers and she can learn a thing or two like hacking. Hacking was something new in the criminal underworld and she can take advantage of it.

Though he only taught her the basic ones like how to hack on a password locked emails and build firewalls to guard important documents but it was something.

Over the course of her education, she and 32 became fast friends then best buddies. By best buddies…she means as partners in some works around the empire. His connections with the division leaders are the key to get information and materials.

With his aid, she even enlisted some Grubs to be her spies in each division, either for retrieval of info or doing her errands.

The anxiousness of being discovered as someone from another world increased by a small degree. To have allies surround you may be a good cover or bad in case one of them decides to betray her.

But it's one way for her to learn how to use subjects to work that what 32 said. Zyra was sure that he's secretly training her to be the next ruler of the Empire, which he does most of the time. She will let that last one buried in her mind to think about it in another time.

Because at the end of the day, she has the free time to get into her real research. Undisturbed.

* * *

 _Five years later..._

* * *

Zyra was inside her private spacious room. Filled with lavish blue theme furnishings including a comfortable sofa with a mini table and a writing desk with a computer on top of it. The blue decors off-sets the light purple painted walls.

She surround herself with books and other folders while sitting down on the floor.

One after another, she carelessly throw papers over her shoulders, deeming them useless.

But the ones that interests her the most were documents containing history-changing events such as "Signing of Treaty between man and alien", "Galactic Alliance was formed", "New discoveries of other planets and life forms," and the creation of a military corps known as Star Command.

For the past years, she dedicated most of her time on improving her hacking skills and gathering information across the net, all to obtain some specific data. And quite some time ago, she managed to marked the date before the Buzz Lightyear movie will start. Zyra calculated that eighteen years from now, the main plot line begins.

This will give her enough time to do rigorous training.

She had taken self-defense classes from her old life, though her body is not conditioned, she can still remember the moves and exercises.

 _At least it's better than nothing._

Zyra did request for physical training a year ago but Zurg, being an overprotective parent he is, disagrees with her and he dare to say "no buts". That got her riled up and a family feud between the two began.

After explaining her points to be trained early for days, her father finally give in his consent but only if she turned thirteen to start her training.

She reluctantly agreed to the deal…but she couldn't wait that long.

Her physical training has to start now to give her some advantage later on.

So in secret, she did some exercises during the night with light stretches and punches. It takes determination and hard work to achieve a certain level in self defense but she has the drive and the will to do so.

The only one who knew about it was her babysitter and teacher, Brain Pod 32. Because one time, he wanted to check up on her at the _unholy god hour of two o'clock in the morning_ and that's when he first saw her, pausing a high kick in the air.

But for some reason, he dismisses the strange encounter and honestly told her that he thinks it's beneficial for her age and he is willing to keep it a secret from Zurg.

Well…she appreciates the gesture. _Finally!_ There's someone out there who understands her need for it.

Zyra scooted over to her metallic blue dresser and opened the compartment with a hand scan. Inside, it revealed a red covered tablet.

This particular tabloid device contains the known characters from heroes and villains side, plots from the movie and the season's episodes. There are more episodes in season one than season 2 though she can only recall some of it because it's been a long time since she watched the show.

She had it typed in French in case someone would try to read its contents.

French was considered one of the dead languages according to the history lessons she had with Brain Pod 32.

Only linguistic experts can decode it and she made sure that everyone on Planet Z doesn't know the language deeply. She even tried to speak French to her father and the result was Zurg just looked at her funny and went back to his business, thinking that his daughter was speaking something gibberish since she is just a child.

Reading from the first few entries, she assumes that at this moment in time that Buzz already left Capital Planet.

Because of the court system on Capital Planet and his overzealous pursuit of criminals, Buzz initially quits being a Space Ranger and help a family in a lone planet dealing with the gas baron and his cronies. It's unclear whether he had successfully put a stop to the baron's plan and return Star Command to take the Space Ranger business seriously.

She needs to keep tabs on the news or articles from the network. Who knows what else she might have missed.

Zyra entered a series of codes in her tablet and red scripts of security numbers appeared.

A secret file titled "Future Team Lightyear" unlocked itself on the screen. The file leaked information on the Rookie members of Team Lightyear.

~0~0~

 _Name: Booster Sinclair Munchapper_

 _Age: Currently a big toddler, not older than five_

 _Added information: Their species has enhanced strength and able to endure heavy hits._

 _Weakness: Food (obviously)_

 _~0~0~_

 _Name: Mira Nova_

 _Age: somewhere around three years old_

 _Added Information: Tangean ghosting/mental powers._

 _Weakness: Grounders (get close enough, no more mind powers)_

 _~0~0~_

 _Name: Xperimental Ranger or XR_

 _Age: created during the movie_

 _Added Information: Hacking. MAJOR THREAT._

 _Weakness: being blown up often (lost count after each episode)_

 _~0~0~_

Among the three rookies, she finds XR the most troublesome. With his kind of hacking skills, he can access easily on computers in no time just from the USB port alone and this would cause her trouble or worst, wreck all her techno-related plans.

 _Take note. Increase the firewalls and anti-hacking programs to all of my files_.

Another file appeared on screen, she accessed it and it showed a name, the name that will forever haunt Zurg's evil schemes in years to come.

"Buzz Lightyear _,_ daddy's soon to be arch-nemesis." she said oh so sweetly.

He was once her favorite and now turned enemy. If they ever meet in another circumstances, she would have jumped for joy, meeting her childhood hero. Unfortunately, the universe is against her as they will have to be mortal enemies. And maybe someday, they will all get along and put their differences aside but she knows that it won't happen anytime soon.

Without Brain Pod 32's assistance, she wouldn't be able to hack through Capital Planets registration of populace to retrieve Buzz's personal file without getting caught. Of course, Brain Pod 32 was curious why she was researching on a certain individual such as Buzz.

Zyra was able to reason with him that she has to know the Star Command recent recruits for enemy analysis and he easily bought it.

Now going back to Buzz, his file contains more information than the others because let's face it, Buzz is like a cheat code for any difficult situations that Star Command can't handle. She needs every piece of information that she can get about him. And no, she is not a stalker or one of those people who are obsessed with their idols.

 _It's for enemy analysis research!_

She had waited a whole day for another set of data to add in Lightyear's file and she can't wait to read them all.

~0~0~

 _Name: Buzz Lightyear_

 _Species: Human_

 _Age: Currently 21 years old_

 _Occupation: Space Ranger Recruit (Currently)_

 _Added information: over the top goodie-two shoes and awesome kickass maneuvers_

 _Birthplace: Morph_

 _Current Residence: Capital Planet_

 _Relationship status: Single_

 _Favorite Food: Cosmic Chili_

 _Family/relatives: Nana Lightyear, no other known family members'_

 _~0~0~_

There was a moment of silence before her unreadable expression become bewildered with this information sheet.

 _Wait. That's it? No other history documents about his past, his parent's names or if he has a sibling at all?!_

Zyra double check the data transfer program and read the information from top to bottom several times, making sure that there's no error but all the systems are fine and there's no alteration on the data sheet.

 _Huh. Well what do you know…_

There was a "Commander Eyes' only" logo imprinted on the next paragraph. What kind of information that its only need to know bases by the Commander? Zyra wouldn't dare to touch this section as she is still a novice in hacking and she wouldn't want to risk anyone finding her location if they felt a single bug trying to pry the data open. She disclosed the file and moving on to her next agenda.

Memorizing the planetary system including it's four different quadrants and placements will be an advantage if she will ever space voyage.

Scanning through the scattered papers for the charter map, she spotted an old news paper with the highlight about the Academy graduates. Lifting the paper in front of her, Zyra muttered to herself.

"Top 10 fresh graduates from Space Ranger Academy were recruited in the Star Command. Buzz Lightyear, top 1 in his class, passed the entrance exam with flying colors and many high expectations held from Galactic Alliance for his duty as a Space Ranger."

In the front page, the image of Buzz Lightyear and Commander Nebula stand side by side. The Commander still looks the same except his facial hair is slightly brown and he still has his pegged leg.

This was a news clip she kept ever since she first saw Buzz as a younger recruit. She easily recognize one of the future rangers behind Buzz.

Warp Darkmatter was glaring at Buzz behind his back while crossing his arms in frustration.

If she remembers correctly, Warp worked as a double agent for her father ever since his Academy years. But she didn't see the periwinkle skinned man anywhere on Planet Z. Maybe they had secret meetings, talking only through communication devices on the monitors from the throne hall.

Putting the paper back where she found it, the evil princess plopped down on her mattress and her head on the pillow.

Reviewing what she learned so far, the Team Lightyear's information data chart bothers her a little. Knowing each one of them and combining their abilities together, they make up the galaxy's ultimate team.

Right now, she can't compete with them in terms of strength and smarts. She can't fight them all on her own.

Yes, there's Brain Pod 32 and some Grubs under her but they are not trust worthy enough with her secrets, especially they serve her father for the longest of time.

Besides her father's armies and highly advance weapon, she needs someone capable enough to stand against them.

Someone who can honestly speak out about her decisions and got her back vice versa in case of dire situations. Someone who she can travel with through space without any worries about being ambushed.

Zyra needs a partner.

A lightbulb moment came when she realizes that she has all the necessary things to create the perfect companion.

 _That's right. I can create the ultimate robot fighter and not only will it fight for me but also experiencing space adventures together. It's brilliant!_

Faster than the cheetah, Zyra hopped off from her bed and went to her desk. She began to drawn out weaponry designs and other internal mechanics with a notebook and a pen _._

 _It has to have Artificial intelligence, how else would it adapt its enemies moves and tricks. But I have to add a loyalty program to it, making sure that it won't betray me after long time of activation._

She learned that lesson from the "Revenge of the Monsters" episode. In her opinion, the energy vampire known as NOS-4-A2 was one of her favorite villains.

But face to face with it in reality, she prefers not meeting him until she is fully prepared to fight the charming evil energy sucker.

Outside of Zyra's room, a Hornet stationed itself beside the doorway as the guard on duty. Each and every one of the Hornet army were assigned to certain places, a little few on restricted areas.

When the sound of the door automatically opened, the Hornet looked down at the little girl wearing her backpack.

She looked at to him with a perked up smile.

"If anyone needs me, tell them that I'll be at the science lab bays. And please guard my room as always."

The Hornet nodded and resume his position, blasters out for any intruders.

Swiping the security card key on the console outside of her room with a small click indicating that it's locked, Zyra began to skip down the hallway and entered a huge corridor which branched out to different passages.

The hallways were dimly lit with red banners of "Z" when she passes by. Taking her time walking through the same route going to the science bay while she thought of designs for her ideal creation.

While navigating through a busy passage, each Grub either greet her with a "good morning" or some bow down their heads as a sign of respect. Zyra nodded to each greeting and quickened her walking space, recognizing the familiar passage way up ahead.

Reaching the entrance of the reddish arch gate, a long metallic bridge connected to a cylinder type elevator with the name above it.

 **Science Laboratory Section. Authorized personnel only**

"Is there something you need at the laboratory section, Milady Zyra?" Someone spoke behind her.

She turned around and smiled at Brain Pod 32. He may look like the other Brain Pods but she requested him to wear a yellow band in one of his mechanical arms so that she can easily spot him without checking the number from the back.

"Hey, 32. Yeah, I really need the Brain Pods from the Science Committee to help me with something."

"Oh?" this interests 32, "such as?"

"I want to make my own robot!" Zyra exclaimed happily.

Brain Pod 32 tilted his head a little. "Don't you have enough Hornets? If you want, I can call the factory to make more for y- ""

"No. no. no. Not just any robot. A Special one!" Zyra pulled out the designs from her back pack and showed it to 32.

Holding the papers delicately, Brain Pod 32 studied the blueprints.

"Hmm. These schematics are impressive. Powered by miniature crystallic fusion cell, shifts from blaster to hand or blade form, built in communication system and artificial intelligence chip. Not bad, did you learn all this from my next lesson plan about physics and energetics?" 32 asked.

"Not really. I just thought of it." She shrugged

 _Actually the idea came from another cartoon series. It would be actually cool to apply those in my robot._ Zyra wasn't ashamed on stealing other's ideas but it did exist in this world so why not.

Brain Pod 32 looked at her in shock.

"You mean you just thought all these that even the most experienced engineer takes years to achieve?"

 _Oh shoot._ Zyra can imagine seeing stars in his eyes.

"I knew it!" 32 exclaimed happily, "You are a born-genius. It was strange for you to purposely fail those easy tests back then…"

"W-wait! You knew this whole time?!" she asked nervously.

"Yes. I have come to understand your behavior after years of being with you, your highness. So with this fact, we can further nurture your genius mind with more advance education!" he said excitedly.

She could almost faint from that statement.

 _I don't think I can handle that much learning. I can barely remember the entire two seasons of the series but not this!_

Zyra quickly responded while her arms flailing in the air.

"32! Let's discuss about that in another time but right now I want to make this robot, I'm still not familiar with the robotics but will you assist me?" Zyra hoped that this will get 32 out from his mind about planning her next genius level lessons.

"Oh right. Of course, I'll be happy to."

 _Crisis averted! But to think that he knew this without me noticing him._ She'll have to take note to put up more guard around her facial expressions and body language. If he can see through her with simple observation, anyone can do it.

They both entered the elevator and it descended to the lower levels, passing by the white and purple lights.

"If you don't mind me asking, what motivated you to do this?" 32 asked

"Out of boredom, I suppose. Plus building a robot is fun and exciting."

It would be bad if he knew what her true intentions of needing a personal robot because then he'll find out about everything. Not that she doesn't trust him, he is an important ally, an advantage even. On the other hand, having your own personal automaton, who she can talk with about her guarded secrets without question, it's a big bonus on her part.

The elevator doors opens to the side and revealed a massive hangar with five large corridors leading to specific laboratory areas. Each corridor corresponds to a number where number one is for heavy weaponry manufacture and number five is for the creation of the Hornet Armies.

What she wanted to go was number four, where the board members of the Scientist Committee gathered to formulate new technology and weaponry for the Evil Emperor Zurg.

The two Hornets guarding the number four entrance saluted at Zyra and Brain Pod 32 as they make their way through the path leading to a circular steel doors. Brain Pod 32 brought out his board membership card and swipe the security console. Once it recognizes him as one of the main core members, the steel doors opened while releasing a heavy white thick smoke.

Zyra could see the Brain Pods chattering around with each other while seating at the long white metal table. Papers and chalkboards full of complex designs and numbers scattered around the room.

"Ah! Excuse the mess, princess!" A Brain Pod approached her and bowed his head.

"It's no problem, Brain Pod 99. I just need your opinion with my robot design." Zyra gestured 32 to show her schematics.

Brain Pod 99 received the papers from 32 and examine the detail designs of an autonomous robot.

"Hmm…this can be possibly made but we need to acquire the other materials to create its exoskeleton. Titanium alloys are pretty much common but I figured that you want the best grade." 99 said.

Zyra smirked. "You knew me well, 99. Do we have such alloy for it?"

"You are in luck. The next shipment of metallic alloys will arrive in the few hours. However, your father needs that large amount of alloy for his next doomsday weapon." 99 said in concern.

"No need to worry. You, Grub," Zyra pointed at the Grub near the main computer station, "Get in contact with the communication system in the throne room."

A Grub bowed and typed in the console. The main monitor screen blared static for a moment and it revealed the image of Evil Emperor Zurg torturing a leaf head prisoner with laser gun aiming on its feet, making the prisoner dance for its life.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm a little bit busy here." Zurg said while pressing a remote control in his hands.

"Hey, Daddy." Zyra said sweetly.

Zurg halted his activity and looked at her on the screen and gave a small smile.

"Ah, little starlight! Wait just a moment. Hornets! " Zurg yelled to the side, "Take away the prisoner. We will reschedule the torment tomorrow afternoon." Zurg said.

Hornets were seen grabbing the prisoner and taking him away through the purple gate doors.

"Now what does my precious little girl want?" Zurg looked at her fondly.

Zyra put her hands behind her back. "I kind a need the titanium alloy for my project. So can I have them, pretty please?"

"But sweetie~ Daddy needs those for another latest Evil invention." Zurg was steepling his fingers, " I need to keep the Space Rangers in their toes if there's a chance for me to end them all."

"Pleeeaaassseee? You can give that to me as my early birthday present," Zyra said, as she used the move that every child in the world knows in order to get what they want from their parents.

The overly cute pout with big puppy dog eyes.

Zurg couldn't resist her gaze and sighed in defeat, "Oh alright. You can have them."

"Yes!" Zyra fist bumped in the air.

"On one condition, you have to tell me about this project of yours later once I'm done with my meeting with the pods."

"Okay, Daddy and thank you!"

Swiftly, Zurg pointed at the Grubs on the side.

"Grubs! Order another large shipment of alloy immediately! ON THE DOUBLE!" Zurg yelled at the Grubs as they scurry away to process the order from him and the transmission ends there.

Zyra turned towards 99.

"With that done, I want your division to focus on constructing the internal mechanisms. I need to see this project of mine till the end."

"As you wish, your highness." 99 and the other Brain Pods worked on building the design.

"While they do the frame work, you and I will discuss about the programs that I want to install in it." Zyra said to Brain Pod 32.

"Agreed. It will be my honor to join this project, " Brain Pod 32 replied, " and this will be a great practice for your technical lessons on robotics."

Unlike constructing a Hornet squadron which took a day to create, Zyra wants her robot to be extra special that it took almost a month to build.

The project used a lot of her time and mind to help redesigning, fixing errors and adding some features to the bipedal robot. The work load gave her headaches and she randomly burst in anger on anyone nearby, she apologizes later after hours of re-programming the artificial intelligence. But it was all worth it when the project was finally done.

Brain Pod 99 stood beside Zyra as they watched a pod like container rising from the metallic white floors. They were in a testing area in Science Bay 3, a huge hangar with nothing but a monitor room and hidden training weapons and robots behind the metal walls.

She smiled proudly at her creation.

The pod opened itself revealing a six foot tall bipedal robot in stasis mode. A Hornet design with a twist. It was dark blue in color, one red visor, pointy shoulder pads and a red diamond shape button on the left side of its chassis, activating an azure colored jet pack wings from its back.

"Heavy equipped with all types of defensive arts, built in electricity generated and cloaking device, powered by a miniature of crystallic fusion cell, mastery of shifting from blasters to clawed hands and a long blade mode and let's not forget the Artificial Intelligence chip that me and Brain Pod 32 worked hours for it." Zyra said.

Brain Pod 32 was out in an excursion to other factories but she will tell him all the details once he gets back.

She wiped off a tear coming out from her eye. "It's the most beautiful thing that anyone has ever seen."

"Have you thought of a name for this robot?" 99 asked.

Zyra had thought of naming it before, it took her a few days when she found the perfect name for it.

"I will call him Desmond." she said.

"Desmond?" 99 questioned

Zyra nodded. "Yup. The name was given to a man who was both a destroyer and a savior. I thought that this piece of beauty deserves that name because it will bring hell to the Space Rangers later on." She chuckled lightly.

"That is truly diabolical. Shall we begin?", 99 handed over a tabloid device, with buttons on the side and it was sea foam green in color, to Zyra's little hands.

She scanned through the programs and pressed the activation window with a soft touch from her finger.

The red visor from the bipedal glows red and slowly light blue like veins covered over its body and in a flash, the systems from her tabloid indicated that the systems are in function.

Zyra and 99 went inside the control room to observe from above.

She pressed again on the tabloid and the dark blue robot walked out from the pod and did some slight movements from his arms.

Then it suddenly performed some series of punches and kicks, which she installed some fighting moves on it.

"Now to test its skills in action. Grubs! To your positions!" Zyra said excitedly

The Grubs in the control room were in charge of setting up the mini course of fire and gave a go signal to her.

"99, begin the simulation!"

Brain Pod 99 nodded, as he pressed the big red button and a battle simulation started.

Whirring sounds of flying drones appeared from the ground and started to blast at Desmond, who successfully dodged all of it by rolling out to the side away from the range of the drones' lasers.

He activated his blasters from both arms and shoot on the moving targets accurately. Sensing an approaching projectile, he shifted his right hand to a blade mode, and slashed down the missile where it splits into two as the halves rocketed off to the walls and exploded.

Zyra could hear the Grubs were in awe of his skills as they clap at Desmond's performance.

Three more missiles were launched from the sides and it was locked on him. Figuring out that those were heat seeking missiles, Desmond started to run around the room like an athlete in a track field, letting the missiles missed him as it exploded on the floors.

Then a Hyper Hornet emerged from the ground and stomped loudly towards him.

Without hesitation, he charged at the Hyper Hornet.

Desmond skidded between its legs while activating his magnetic boots, continuing running up the walls to the ceilings.

Once he reaches in the middle of the ceiling, Desmond deactivated the boots and landed on top of the massive Hornet and sliced of its head with his blade thus automatically the Hyper Hornet fell down to the ground with a loud _**BAM!**_

It was clear as to who is the victor as Desmond stood up on top of the defeated machine like a warrior winning a battle.

Grubs nearby gave a round of an applause and a Grub raised a white board showing a perfect score of a hundred points.

Zyra was astonished of the spectacle.

 _He's like a freakin' ninja warrior!_ Zyra thought amazed.

"All motor functions are working properly," said 99, "As impressive as it displays, we still need to check its performances in a real field. That way, we'll know for sure that either it needs upgrading or it needs more work to be done."

Zyra got another light bulb idea with a snapped of her fingers and smiled evilly.

"And I know just the place for it."

* * *

 **Author's Note** : This is an updated chapter (March 23,2020). For those old and new readers, thank you for reading this fanfic of mine. Adieu~


	4. Infiltration

**Disclaimer** : I don't own the BLoSC series or the movie. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Infiltration

A large man-made artificial space station orbits around the blue and green planet known as Capital Planet.

This particular spacecraft was designed to withstand long period of time while providing a base for launch pads, docking arrangements and sending out Rangers to space to fight crime and villainy as they are the peacekeepers and law-enforcers in the entire galaxy.

That's the main purpose of Star Command Space Station, keeping the galaxy safe from harm.

But somewhere miles away, a violet colored cargo ship piloted by two Hornets drove through the Asteroid Belt. Inside the cargo ship, Desmond was standing between the two pilots and watched the incoming image of the main base of the Space Rangers.

Knowing that his master expected good results from this mission, he doesn't want to fail.

This exercise will prove his worth as her ultimate warrior for she created him to fulfill his purpose to serve his master and all of her ideals.

He signals the pilots to stop at the end of the Asteroid Belt area and proceeded to the side hatch door.

He launched himself out into space and headed straight for Star Command at full speed.

Once near, his sensors indicated several attack satellites from different areas. Those types of machines would automatically attack anything not permitted to enter the base's space area. Just one zapped from their laser weaponry and he'll be blown into pieces.

But this little matter doesn't bother him.

After all, his master anticipated their line of defenses. Desmond activated a cloaking device that conceals his entire body, camouflaging his body to match the distortion of space. A coat of different codes shielded him from the enemy's scanners, disrupting their processing of identifying him as a threat.

Desmond passed through the floating machines, some patrol ships and landed himself on Star Command unnoticed.

He scanned around the white smooth surface and located the air lock ventilation hatch. He walked silently towards it and ripped the hatched door open with ease. Discarded the door out to space with the flick of his wrist and crawled inside the narrow shaft.

He wonders if he should obtain the schematics design of the enemy's base but since it's not part of his mission, he will just take note of the area. Maybe presenting it as a present for his master.

There is a small opening up ahead. He crawled up to the grilled window and peered down to check for any Rangers nearby.

Below him, a sandy haired ranger was patrolling around the hallway.

Swiftly, Desmond opened the vent entry without making a sound and landed behind the ranger. The moment the ranger turned around, Desmond generated electricity from its clawed servo and landed on the ranger's chest, electrocuting him to unconsciousness.

 _Infiltration..Successful.._

Scanning around for a broom closet unit nearby, he quickly deposit the stunned ranger inside it.

Then, he spotted one of the communication module on the side. Opening said module with a keyboard ejected, he access it, searching through the layout of the base.

 _Launch Bay…Locker Room…Maintenance Bay…_

Until he found what he was looking for.

 _Mission Control Room…Just down this corridor._

He advance through the dimmed long corridor, silently walk passed the Commander's office.

For a few minutes of walking, Desmond paused and expand his sensors. Voices. He heard voices coming from the other end of this corridor. He activated his magnetic boots and jumped up on the ceiling like a spider while activating the cloaking device.

With a blaster ready, the hidden figure cautiously observe when a shadow appeared by the wall.

A navy blue haired female Ranger entered the hall. She was wearing the standard Star Command space suits, with light blue skin, dark red lips and a gold lasso holsters by her hips.

"Parameters in the B section wing is secured. No sign of any intruders" said the ranger, talking through her communication system from her green wrist glove.

Once the ranger is gone to the other side of the corridor, Desmond lands on the floor and ran to where the female ranger came from and made a sharp left turn.

There, he could see the elevator to the Mission Control room up ahead but it was guarded by a lone Star Command Robot officer. Carefully watching the guard's attention, he popped out a metal marble from the palm of his servo and hurled it towards the oblivious robot.

The marble landed near the guard's foot and releases a high pitch galacto-hertz, enough to jam the robot's circuitry and permanently shut down its system as it falls down like a pile of metal junk. Desmond approached the fallen robot guard and assess the damage.

The Electro-paralyzer, which he recalled his master name it, really works and efficient enough to accomplish the job.

Once he makes sure that the guard won't be function again, he stood in front of the transport device. Desmond analyse the machine and thought that the elevator is probably wired to allow only authorized personnel to enter.

With that in mind, Desmond detached the security guard's head with his bare mechanical hands and went inside the elevator. A scanner cable popped out from the console and Desmond brought the disembodied head for it to scan its facial features.

 _ **BEEP**_

"… _Star Command Security Guard Unit XJ51…you are clear to proceed to Mission Control_ …."

He could feel the elevator vibrating as it ascends towards his target area. Arriving at the top of the floor level, he exited the elevator and scout around for any Star Command Officers or their little green men.

The control room is empty, not a living soul in sight. He walks towards a nearby monitor, fit for a small staff member.

His first priority was to edit out the footage from the surveillance cameras. A wire cable came out from his right palm and jacked into the monitor. Clips of numerous security feeds come into view and Desmond inserted a repeated scene of vacant corridors in the data recording security systems with few clicks and hacked codes.

That way, no one will know that he was actually here as he began to search for the files that his master needed.

He needs to do it quickly.

Any moment now, someone will come in to the room and spot him. In worst case scenario, he has no choice but to fight his way out of here. Which his master doesn't want because he recalled her saying something to do with his outer appearance and paint job. She made it highly clear that the work done to him was like a masterpiece to her and he felt pride swelling in his chassis.

He looked up at the monitor, showing the loading bar stating of thirty five percent.

Left unaware in one of the security cameras, a hulking form of a human with a Commander gold chassis was running through the halls heading straight to the Mission Control room.

* * *

Fifteen minutes ago…

* * *

Inside the private quarters of Star Command's leader, Commander Nebula walks anxiously around his messy office, treading on some papers in his way. His footsteps were so loud that it could be heard outside in the hallways.

He can't help it.

The new ranger that he recruited, Buzz Lightyear, was the greatest addition anyone has ever seen in the entire history of Star Command recruitment. The boy can work harder than others, offering to help the dreaded paper works and arresting criminal scums left and right.

But last month, Lightyear went AWOL on him and flew off to space somewhere. With his absence, the crime rates have increased. It's like the CRIMINALS all around the GALAXY have gone BONKERS with high alcoholic drinks. The paper load even piled up in his office like a stacks of mountains.

He heard the rest of the story from the Senior Rangers and the judge from the Capital Planet court hall.

Commander Nebula sympathize with the recruit. It's not easy to follow the laws and the justice system but they are there for a reason.

 _This has gone long enough._

He should sent out trackers to retrieve him. But for now, his main concern is with his staff.

The LGM's are not doing great at the moment. Most of them sleep in their stations and reports of malfunctioned devices in the science bay have increased when one of them forget to use their tools.

Those little guys get spooked easily when someone accidentally dropped their pen to the floor. Must be the exhaustion from overworking. He should give those guys a break once in a while.

All these recent activities are effecting everyone's state of mind and not only from Lightyear's absence, it also has something to do with the report file wrapped in a slight burnt envelope in his hand.

 _I got a bad feeling about this_ , he thought.

Just a few days ago, one of his Senior Space Ranger team went through hell to get this. They discover some findings related to the recent incidents. Leading them to a lone planet somewhere in the Delta Quadrant.

According to them, numerous criminals always gather there. From what they have seen, a large hangar located between two huge rock formations, where cargo goes in and out from that area. They went in there to investigate while looking for more information.

He didn't have the time to check the contents from the envelope because the mission requests keeps piling up on his desk, coming from all space stations. Stacks of papers are occupying his work space and it drives him mad sometimes.

Being stuck here in his office has also taken away most of his sleeping hours. The stress and restlessness taking its toll out of him. He was about to sit on the floor when his desk, a furniture-type robot, appeared before him and eject a seat.

Once he sat on it, too tired to think of the other reports that lays on the desk, he pushed them off falling to the floor and opened the envelope.

Several items were removed and placed on the desk.

Majority are pictures and a two-page document. Scattering the pictures around, his suspicions were correct. They must have captured these pictures as evidence before they were discovered by the thugs and engage in combat.

They wouldn't have made it back alive if he hadn't ordered them to retreat immediately. It was a close call, but they were able to get this concrete evidence before they escaped with minimal injuries.

Some pictures are about criminal thugs carrying suspicious cargoes to their ships and weaponry selling. It was further confirm from few captured criminals who confessed about the weapon retrieval from that planet. All of them violated the law about interplanetary weapon smuggling.

These confiscated weapons were like something that no one has never seen before.

Not even the weapon specialists in Capital Planet can produce these. But whenever they tried to break it down to see what's it made of, it exploded immediately. They stated that it was programmed to self-destruct if tampered with and none of us can used it in our forces because it has a fingerprint scan, only accessible to the criminals who bought them and the creator itself.

Something was printed out from his desk, he grabbed it and read the paper silently.

 _And it gets worse_. According to one of the intelligence officers, they were able to trace the communication link to one planet that made his heart froze for a moment.

 _Planet Z._

"Blast it!" he crumpled the paper in his hand, "I knew that no good bucket head was behind all this."

Irritated, he threw the crumpled paper to the corner of his office. He massaged his temples to get rid of the incoming headache. Being frustrated about it won't help with the current situation.

 _I should get a shut eye for once and make myself some coffee._

He walked out of the office in a slight sluggish manner. Walking along the pristine white long corridor heading to the break room when he felt something.

His Ranger senses are tingling, telling him that there's something going on at the base. He knows that there are people on duty patrolling at this time but he couldn't shake the feeling away.

He sighed, "Might as well investigate it."

No longer feeling any fatigue, the determined Commander Nebula jogged down the path of the long white corridor.

His ranger intuition spikes high as he nears the elevator area to the Mission Control. When he arrives, he skidded to a stop and took a step back. Before him lies a broken down robot guard without its head.

He was right to trust his gut feeling.

 _An intruder has infiltrated Star Command. But the security sensors didn't detect anything._

He logged in through his communication system while preparing himself for a battle.

"This is Commander Nebula. Requesting all rangers nearby to head for the Mission Control room. ASAP!"

Commander Nebula readied his laser set to fire as he entered the elevator. He dismiss the discarded robot head by the corner and opened the elevator's emergency hatch above, not wanting to let the intruder know that he was coming.

He located the ladders on the side of the wall and climbed up to the top quickly. Once there, he silently opened the emergency small door to the control room and rolled over to one of the monitors and peak out his head.

A familiar silhouette of a certain Evil Emperor's robot was standing in front of one of the LGM's monitoring station.

 _A Hornet?_ Nebula thought to himself. But this one is different. The light from the monitors shows the intruder's true colors. Literally. Instead of the usual yellow and black exterior, the intruder was dark blue in color. From afar, he could see the screen's loading bar to sixty eighth percent till completion.

 _Whatever its downloading, I have to stopped it no matter what._ He jumped out from his hiding spot and aimed his laser at the robot.

"Hold it right there!"

It turns its head around and faced him, the glow from its visor turned bloody red.

"Alright, you piece of metal junk, who the heck are you?! and how did you by passed the security systems?!" Nebula said angrily.

The intruder titled his head at him and Nebula realize that the robot was scanning him before it gave a mock bow to the Commander.

"Greetings: Commander Nebula, " It said with a deep masculine voice, "Designation: Desmond. Inquiry of intrusion: To put it simple, your defense systems are _weak_. Recommendation: applying stronger security next time." Desmond said impassively, a long blade ready behind his back.

Commander Nebula turned red-face in anger, he didn't like the insult coming from the robot.

"There won't be a next time once I send you to the scrap field!"

With no time to waste, Commander Nebula launched himself at the intruder with a flying kick. Desmond blocked it with his foreman, disconnecting his cable from the monitor. That action made Desmond angry as he tried to slash the commander with his blade. But Nebula had a different plan as he jumped back and charged at him and threw a punch to its face, making him stumbled back a bit.

Nebula felt a tinged of pain from his covered gauntlet but that won't stopped him from letting the intruder to recover. Not giving his opponent the chance, he charged at Desmond again.

Checking his systems are intact, Desmond recovered from the impact and brought up his clawed servos up catching the Commander's fists in each hand.

Both of them were having a power struggle, not giving each other the chance to overpower the other before Desmond brought up his metal knee up to the Commander's stomach. The blow caused Nebula to hunch over in pain and Desmond threw him to the side.

Nebula got back his momentum and landed on fours on the ground before he flipped backwards once to avoid the intruder's assault, as the ground where Desmond buried his fist created a small crater of damage.

He didn't have time to respond when the intruder quickly rocketed towards him. Nebula dodged the charge and he re-positions his laser but the robot disappeared, out of sight.

 _Is he at my back, the side or front?_ He can't tell. The adrenaline rush of the fight made him tensed.

Desmond, while cloaked, sneak passed by the Commander's left side and fired from his blasters.

Seconds too late, the blast hit directly both Nebula's gauntlets, making him winced and swallowed a painful yelp.

He looked up at the perpetrator, as smoke coming out from its blaster. The heat from the damaged gauntlets slightly burned his skin, Nebula removed and dropped them with a thud to the floor as he face to face with the robot.

The commander and the intruder faced off in the middle of the monitor stations like in a cowboy showdown dueling across each other. Commander Nebula needed a distraction, knowing that his rangers are on the way, he needs to give them time to arrive here.

Desmond was first to attack as he activates his blasters and unleashed numerous blasts of energy at the Commander.

Nebula dodged all with series of maneuvers, the years that he trained his body to endure any kind of situations pays off. He waited for the intruder to valley shots at him before charging the robot's blind spot but Desmond had other plans as he aims his blaster to a nearby monitor and exploded close to the Commander that threw him of balance.

Seeing the opportunity to attack, Desmond activates his rocket boosters and blasted off towards his target.

Nebula feeling dazed from the blast tried to get his blurry vision to normal but he didn't notice the incoming approach of the intruder towards him. Desmond pull back his right servo and performed a right hook punch underneath the Commander's chin, launching him slightly higher in the air as he flew across the room, hitting his back on the wall and fell to the floor.

Commander Nebula sat up and coughed out a little, putting his bruised right hand over his chest. He looked up at Desmond who didn't made a move towards him.

"So…" Nebula heaved, "Zurg is the one who put you up to this?"

"Negative. Restatement: He is not my master" Desmond respond.

"Wait, you're not one of Zurg's cronies?" he was baffled at the intruder's statement.

"Correct." Desmond replied.

 _If he's not one of Zurg's, then who in the world is this contraption?_ Nebula thought.

Desmond walks over to the Commander. Nebula was preparing for the worst but what he didn't expect that the robot put out his opened servo at him, summoning a ball of electricity and fired.

Nebula felt a static shock, coursing through his body.

In agony, Commander Nebula struggled to get a glimpse on Desmond walking over to the monitor system and his entire vision turned dark.

* * *

With the Commander out of commission, Desmond can finally finish the download. He didn't expect to fight the leader of the Space Rangers too soon.

Regardless of facing people like the commander, fear is not an option. He was made to fight those deadly odds and he will improve in time. However, he fears that their fight might alert other rangers to the mission control room.

He walks to the elevator entrance and seal it with his blaster, melting the sides just to give himself some time to escape once the downloading is done. Satisfied with sealing, he returned back to the same monitor, hijacked it and the loading bar starts at seventy six percent.

If he were a human, his heart would beat fast from the anxiety and pressure of the situation but he doesn't feel a thing, putting all his focus on the mission.

The monitor flash once and indicates: "… _.100% completion…"_

"Mission: Complete." Desmond said

And in the nick of time as the elevator alerted him that it arrives and he could hear the pounding sounds on the metal door. Muffled voices were heard behind it.

"Commander! Back up has arrived!"

"It's no use! The doors won't budged."

"Use your lasers to melt the doorway!"

Smoke emerges from the slit of the elevator doors.

That would be his cue to escape but not before he leave a _present_ for the rangers. Desmond inserted again his cable to the monitor and a flash of purple ghost over the screen then return to normal.

Returning back his cable to the servo, he fired his blaster at the glass dome above and create a hole big enough for his size as he sky- rocketed up to the ceiling and flew straight out, passing by the attack satellites. He rendezvous with the cargo ship in the middle of the Asteroid belt and escape to the darkness of space.

The elevator door exploded and three senior rangers came out with their lasers but what greeted them was a gaping hole that sucks everything to space including the papers and office supplies.

Their unconscious commander is almost floating in the air, heading towards the direction where all the materials were being sent out to space.

"Tobias! Secure the Commander! Bronx, I need you to activate the emergency breach protocol!" said the navy blue hair female ranger urgently, trying to hold on the doors tightly while preparing her lasso.

"I'm on it!" said the spunky yellow reptilian ranger, who jumped in the air and used his tail to grab hold on the commander's leg. The female use her lasso to latch onto her teammates' arm and pulled them both to the ground. While the brown haired ranger went to the control system and typing in the emergency codes.

 **ATTENTION! IMMEDIATE BREACH PROTOCOL IS IN ACTION!**

Bronx watched as metal extended across the glass dome, successfully blocking the hole.

Once everything is settled and the repair drones were assessing the damages, the team of three were checking on their commander. Tobias took the initiative to check on Nebula's pulse.

"Status report?" Bronx said.

Tobias smiled cheerfully.

"The commander is alright! Though he suffered slight first degree burns on both his arms but he'll make it." Tobias replied

The blue haired ranger sighed in relief.

"That's good news. Alright, gents. We need to get the commander to MedBay. Who knows what other injuries on him that we missed." she said.

"Roger, Captain Luna!" Bronx and Tobias responded together as they carefully carried the commander to the elevator while she investigate the security systems from one of the LGM's monitor station.

On the screen, it displayed no signs of the intruder entering the base yet she thinks that majority of the video were edited out by the same intruder. But the footage from the Mission control did show the intruder engaging the commander in combat.

This is the first time that she saw this kind of model, despite its similar resemblance that to a Hornet.

"What on earth are you?" she whispered to herself.

* * *

Sipping on her cocoa cup, Zyra sat on the metal red bench at the viewing deck on the Z tower. Taking a break from making other gadgets is rewarding enough. She has ideas on what to make and build, though she hasn't learn much about the science and technology behind it, but she'll get there. Eventually.

The cool night breeze relaxes her. She doesn't mind going out here in her polka dot pajamas in the middle of the night. It's not like someone would scold her for it. Well, maybe her father would if he finds out that she sneaked out from her room, past her bed time. But she is not alone.

Brain Pod 99 was walking or she could say nervously driving around the viewing deck because of his wheeled machine body.

"This is not good. This is not good." 99 muttered anxiously.

"Relax, he'll be here."

The plan had a lot to do with stealth and how Desmond performs in an actual field mission. But she had given him other tasks to make it more enjoyable and challenging. Her creation is one of a kind plus Desmond knows that she will be waiting for him, making it more difficult for him to accomplish it in such a short time.

"That's not what I'm worried about. The Emperor will have my head if he knows that I allowed you to stay up late. Why can't we just set the mission tomorrow but NO, we have to do it immediately after the battle simulation at the testing area."

Zyra shrugged, "Wouldn't this be a great opportunity to test his infiltration skills at the dead of the night while rangers sleeps in their metal cots? Think about it. This is for research purposes."

"Yes. There's that point but what about the – "

"Shh!" Zyra shushed him with her little finger, "He's here." She could hear the sounds of an approaching ship.

Bursting through the clouds, the cargo ship smoothly landed on the deck and the side door opened, a mini ramp popped out. Heavy sounds echoed inside the ship and Desmond emerged first, two Hornets followed suit.

Despite the physical bumps around his armor, Desmond knelt down before her, "Mission Status: Achieved."

"That's great news to hear. Immediately upload them on this IP Address," she messaged through her watch into Desmond's internal network to begin uploading the files.

She really can't wait to decode them as they are very important for her personal research. But she realizes something amiss. Zyra looked at Desmond curiously, hoping that she had heard wrong.

"Can you say that again?"

He raised his head and nodded vaguely, "Missions Status: Achieved?" Desmond was unsure if he did a proper response to his creator.

Zyra was perplexed with his voice.

"Since when did I install a deep voice module in your system?" she wondered, "I made sure to input the standard Hornet Vocal module 2.0."

 _What amazes me was his speech patterns. It reminded me of a certain robot from another cartoon. Was it Soundwave from Transformers? Not too sure but that doesn't matter right now._

"Actually, my lady," 99 said ," it was part of your list of programs."

99 pulled out the schematics plans from his compartment and point at item number twelve with his mechanical hand. She squints at the messy hand writing portion.

 _ **No. 12 – he must have a deep distinguishable male voice to accent his killer features.**_

 _Oh yeah, right._ She did wrote that at one point during the process. The whole building a robot from scratch must have tired her out enough to assume that the paper she written to put her ideas about other characteristic features to add on the bipedal creation was a scratch paper.

But to actually write it on the command programs paper without her knowing is quite alarming.

Zyra slapped her forehead a little. _I'm such an idiot. I should be more aware about this more carefully._ Who knows what other mistakes she made would lead to her doom.

She notice that Desmond is still in a kneeling position. She remembered installing mini sub files on the loyalty program including a small portion of knighthood.

At least all of her programs were working and not malfunctioning. Thank goodness that she didn't need to be chained again to her work table for reprogramming. But she still needs to polish her IT skills, maybe another extra lessons once Brain Pod 32 returns.

"Anyways, we will discuss about that in the morning, "Zyra said, "Desmond, report to Science Bay 4 for recharge. You deserved it."

Her robot companion bowed his head and rise from his kneeling position, walking towards the elevator along with two Hornets escorting him.

"Finally. Now, we can take the secret route to your room. That way, no one will know that you left the room at all." 99 said nervously.

Zyra sighed, "Alright, you mother hen. Lead the way."

She couldn't wait for morning to come. There are things that needs to be done.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : If anyone asks why Nebula didn't used his pegged leg weapon, that's because he needs to stand still in order to use it (I notice it from the series) but with Desmond's continuous barrage, his only option is to dodge and run.

Thanks again for all of your continuing support for this fanfic. This is an updated chapter (March 24, 2020) Tune in on the next updated chapter of Purple Flame.


	5. Captain of the Stars

**Chapter 5**

Captain of Stars

It's hardly called a morning if everything is still pitch black and red outside.

There's not a single solar system near the infamous planet, only the mechanical defense moon that orbits around it. Blast those commercials from the news station, always advertising and showing the artistic golden sun rising up like a baby and painting the dark black sky into a bright blue one.

And let's not forget the milky clouds waking up from their slumber and started travelling around the sky visiting the wonderful environment.

Zyra wished that every morning should be like that but on Planet Z, it will never happen.

The Z Tower can act like the sun for her since it is powered by solar energy cell, giving her skin the Vitamin D it needed.

The genius behind the invention was none other than Brain Pod 99. His ideas are astronomically wild and crazy but it works well with her projects. That's why she sought out his aid with the Desmond project, being the first among many to be completed.

Her other projects includes some infiltration gadgets and communication devices for her future adventures such as spy bugs and taser-like wrist bands. But they still need lots of work to do because the moment they activated them, they either exploded, malfunctioned or went haywire before a Grub put it out with a fire extinguisher.

Her dream of having wonderful gadgets seem so far away.

Slouching her arms on top of her desk putting more creases on her onesie purple pajama, she glance at her watch with an emblem "Z" as its background.

 _Eight o'clock and thirty two minutes in the morning. Great._ Zyra thought.

She thanked whoever invented the digital clock in this universe, otherwise time would stood still on the purplish red planet, emphasizing how utterly gloomy the place is.

Zyra can finally get to relax after two full hours of work from the crack of dawn. Currently, she is in the Science bay 4, working on Desmond's voice box, tampering with the final touches. She hoped that it's working fine or risk of her creation with a malfunctioned audio speakers.

"I won't know until I put it back in." Zyra whispered to herself as she yawned, "Anything yet, Grub?"

A Grub nearby woke up immediately from a short nap and at the same time shoving off some mechanical parts and papers from the monitor table. He check on the computer in front of him and he shook his head.

This made her groan in disappointment.

News stations by now should be blasting the headlines about someone, not Zurg, infiltrated one of the Galactic Alliance top forces in the whole galaxy yet not one of the news display about it, not even in the world wide web.

Roaming around the internet and the article section had only increase her memory bank full of useless information.

Speculations clouded her mind as to why the media hasn't release the scoop of Star Command's base within and she arrived only few that she can be sure of with high possibility.

Desmond's memory log was cut short once the Commander was down on the floor. The Commander could still be knock-out or slowly recovering in the med bay and not to inform the public of his temporary absence of duty.

Another one would be that Commander Nebula didn't want the media to know that he got beaten up by a Hornet look-alike. He still has to uphold his reputation as the strong leader of the entire Alliance team. That would be hilarious.

But it won't be so funny anymore if her father got to the news first before her. This is the reason why she kept on eye on the daily news.

It was risky to use the cargo ship without an authorized clearance from the Evil Emperor. That's where she pull in favors with some Grubs because of building friendly relationships with them since she was five years old. No one involved with the great infiltration mission would sold her out or themselves.

Cunning but useful.

But if her father knew that she had done something without his permission, there will be punishments.

Zyra knew that she won't go through with the punishment, most likely either ground her for a month or no chocolates for a week or two, but she's more worried with the other staff who are entangled in it.

They will be severely punished in the bubble of torment, generated with high bolts of electricity. She wished no harm on the adorable buggers.

 _It's highly possible that they would have their brains fried with the right amount of voltage._

And this is probably why some would high tailed out of Planet Z and hope they won't be found by Zurg again.

Base from the gossips from the Grub and Brain Pod society, there were several who wants to defect from the Zurg Empire and her father sent in the galaxy's best hit-man to vaporize the renegades. Which of course, she hasn't met the guy because her father was highly cautious. It would be disastrous if the whole universe knew that Zurg has a daughter and most likely the hit-man would make a hefty price to anyone who wants that information.

But knowing the real identity of the bounty hunter known as Shiv Katall, she doubts that Commander Nebula would do something like that. That goes against his code of honor as a Space Ranger. Since Buzz Lightyear hasn't made a name for himself at this time period, the head hancho of Star Command still operates as Shiv Katall in disguise.

She got to admit, his skills as a bounty hunter got her respect and admiration.

That's why she modified Desmond base from Shiv Katal'sl persona down to the color schemes of his armor, weapons and his skills. That's how Desmond beat Commander Nebula with a huge power gap between them. Plus, if she can get the man to show more of his abilities, new additions will be added to Desmond's main hard drive and making him closer to the Ultimate Phase.

Another possible long term plan added along with her lists of _Evil_ plans, If cruising around the whole galaxy is one of them then it's alright in her book.

She wondered what Commander Nebula used the bounty money for. Donation for Charity? More weapons and gadgets for his troops? That got her curious because there were a _lot_ of zeroes in his bank account, which she hacked out of boredom the other day.

Suddenly, three huge knocks were heard from the door, making the staff stopped their work.

Zyra groaned as she hid herself behind the desk, "Please don't tell me its father."

Knowing Zurg's tight schedule for this week, there's almost a zero chance of her father going in to Science Bay 4. She caught him one time sneaking around her "lab", which she claimed its now hers, and Zyra scolded him for that.

Also her father knows that she sleeps in on the day and there's no telling what he will do if he saw her here in the labs. Probably nagged her to death about little girls need more sleep for health growth purposes.

 _Nosy parent with an over bearing protective….argh!_

"Check the door's console monitor!," Zyra said, the Grub run with quick light steps checked the monitor and the screen showed two people. One is Desmond and the other Brain Pod 99.

"It's them, my lady," The Grub replied, "They're back from the testing area facility."

"Craters, they scared the bejeepers out of me," said Zyra as she puffed out the dusts from her pajamas.

The lab doors to Science bay 4 automatically opened and Desmond walked in with Brain Pod 99 by his side.

To her horror, she cringed at Desmond's tattered state. A long jagged gash on Desmond's chassis and one of his shoulder armor pads bent inwards. It's like he got wrecked by a bullet speed train head-on and fought wire-wolves to the death for days.

"What happened to him?"

"Testing the durability of his armor," said Brain Pod 99, "the force from the titanium puncher only damages 35% and that kind of power could put a huge dent on one of Star Command's cruisers."

"As much as I love to do these tests, but may I remind you that I want my robot in good condition and back in one piece." Zyra said sternly.

"Of course, as you command. We have already prepared another exoskeleton made from a different material for Desmond once all of his hard drive is completely transferred to his new body," 99 said.

"Ah yes, the terillium-carbonic alloy," she said gleefully.

 _It's light as a feather but stronger than any alloy._ The only ones to access the source mine from another quadrant are the Galactic Alliance and Star Command. It's true that anyone can order it but the ones that Star Command has, it was top grade quality and she must have it. But thanks to Desmond, she was able to download the code to her computer's software system. It's only a one-time deal code and she has to make used of it by ordering a huge shipment of it overnight, all of it done in her quarters.

The cargo ship carrying it was easily hijacked by her personal Hornet squad this morning and immediately delivered it to the Science Bay Area without her father or the security cameras noticing it. It's a huge piece of rock, no bigger than a Hyper Hornet. Most of it was used for the construction of Desmond's new body while she save some of the material for her future space suit.

The other files that she requests Desmond to get were still being downloaded in her room's computer.

A Brain Pod pressed a button on a remote and waited for the two containers to rise.

Two capsule pods emerged from the middle of the lab. One is empty and the other is occupied by Desmond's new terillium-carbonic armor body. It looks the same as his old one but more shinier and sturdier at a glance.

"Come here for a moment, Desmond. I need to put the voice box on you for testing before we start the transfer," she motioned the stoic blue robot to her side. He kneels before the little girl, so that it's easy for his little master to access his chassis armor. The laceration didn't damaged the open mechanism to the inner chassis compartment and saves the trouble of recycling the intact old parts for something else.

Desmond access his chassis which split opens, revealing the inner workings of bionic parts and other mechanical organ like engines. She could actually see his human-like mechanical heart pumping crystallic fusion liquid across his entire body. The wonders of technology.

She placed the device delicately behind the heart engine where a rectangular shape embedded on the armor wall. Little robotic wires automatically attached to the side of the voice box and the chassis closed itself. Few clicks and a pings were heard inside and Desmond started to test the voice box's function.

"t..eess….tesstt…"

It was rough at first going by the scratchy noise coming out from his voice module but he got over the technical difficulties and proper words were made.

"testin..testing..1.2.3..testing….is this alright, master?" Desmond said.

Zyra contemplated about his voice module. _Hmm…the way he speaks…how should I describe it…it feels…modulated and controlled yet pleasing to hear._ In fact to anyone hearing it, his voice is filled with no emotion just flat but his tone changes to one who respects and admires when speaking to her.

She can live with that.

"Yeah, needs a little more practice, to get in sync with the numerical codes. It's a working progress." she said, closing the chassis.

Once Desmond checked his internal functions, he went inside the capsule pod and turned his body face forward. The capsule lid closed on him and his visor turned grey as data is being transferred to the new body beside him.

A Grub survey the monitor beside the capsule with the terillium-carbonic alloy body.

"Data transferring procedure is on the way, your grace. Estimated time...Two days max."

 _Two days?!_ Zyra shrieked in thought.

She didn't expect the transfer to be this long _._ Are the program files in Desmond's motherboard really that huge amount of bytes?

What should she do now without her robot companion? Besides hanging in the Science Bay Labs messing with some random contraption, Zyra wanted to spend some quality time with her partner in crime. If they will ever commit one. But that doesn't count on Desmond's escapade to the Star Command alone, she meant together as a team.

 **BEEP BEEP**

The noise came from the main computer and a Brain Pod stationed on that area paled at the caller's name and location.

"Princess Zyra, there's an incoming call coming from the Throne Room." said a nervous looking Brain Pod.

"Oh shoot!" Zyra quickly hid behind a desk again. The Grubs quickly covered the two capsules with a huge blanket while Brain Pod 99 zoomed in front of the main computer to receive the call, acting like there's no suspicious activity going around the lab.

 _This is just great._ Now she'll get her sleeping wear dirty again If this goes on.

The main computer in the Science Bay turned on, started with the common television static effect and the image of a frightened Grub appeared.

She peak at the side of the desk and sighed in relief.

"Oh thank goodness it's not father."

This particular Grub is working on the Throne Room's station and she had asks him to inform her of any updates of Zurg's plans, that way she can keep in track some of the events happened before the Uni-mind event. Which she didn't tell that last part to the insectoid, he simply nodded the orders he given and went on his daily duties. But that doesn't mean to scare the life out of her without notifying her in advance.

Stepping out from her hiding spot, Zyra slightly glared at the screen, "You should have sent a message in advance before you make the call."

"My apologies, your highness. But there's something that needs to be addressed urgently." said the frightened Grub.

"Oh?" that got her curious, "What is it then?"

"It's…it's better if you see this." The Grub put up a mini screen beside the video chat and it showed the Hornet Factory from the Military Industrial Complex in Sector 5 through surveillance cameras. Zyra could see bits and pieces of black and yellow metal on the conveyor belt were fused together to make a Hornet with the help from the Grubs.

"A Hornet Factory? Any reason that you are showing me this?"

"Yes, something is unusual. Please take a closer look at the footage." The Grub pointed at the other screen with his insect-like hand.

She moves closer to the main computer and squinted her eyes at the factory. Nothing seems out of the ordinary, until her eyes were wide open at the sudden realization.

From the video, the mass production of the Hornet unit is increasing in an alarming rate, some Grubs were tired out from welding the metal together and collapsed on the metal floors out of exhaustion. She was told from one of the supervisors when she visited the plant that the output of the Hornets per day were only minimal and what she is seeing now, the production is double- or tripled even.

Those Hornets were then form into massive groups and marched up to the shuttles and blasted off to who knows where. This is entirely suspicious and she has one question to ask.

"Why does father need this many Hornets?" Zyra wondered.

"I'm not sure. Us, low rank officers, can't access to it. I'm sorry." The Grub replied sadly.

 _Tsk._ _What on earth are you up to, Zurg?_ She thought angrily.

"You're forgiven. Carry on with your work and thanks for informing me." Zyra said.

"At your services." The Grub lightly bow before the video chat switched off but leaving the surveillance camera screen for her to watch any other suspicious activities.

This is grating her nerves. She doesn't want to be left out of the loop on whatever her father is planning. It could change all of her plans! This could even put a major damage to any events before it happened. And more importantly, her chances to survive will be at stake.

"But we know that the Evil Emperor Zurg is planning something big. Look" said Brain Pod 99.

She turned to the screen as the angle of the surveillance camera changed and zoom in on the massive Dreadnaught. It's a long, red violet ship with two sets of wings, two of which resemble dark grey horns beside the upper deck giving a menacing devil look of Evil, parking at the factory's hangar as some Grubs pumped the pipe filled with crystallic fusion fuel to the ship.

Several groups of Hornets were loaded inside and there, she saw her father, dressed in his usual Emperor attire, talking with one of the supervisors with his arms behind his back at the bridge to the ship.

She speculate further with what she has seen so far. _Shuttles full of Hornets. The Emperor leading such forces. This can only be one thing._

"We need to get on that ship. I highly doubt that daddy would let me in on the ride. But with Desmond out of commission, we have no means of spying inside the control room." Zyra said, tapping her chin with her finger. But they need to think fast because Zurg just entered the bridge to the Dreadnaught.

"But how?" Brain Pod 99 asked. Even 99 is clueless on what to do.

She could use her mini spy drone but it is still unstable to use and this made her cursed internally. They need something that could infiltrate naturally without question and fast.

"Umm..excuse me."

Both Brain Pod 99 and Zyra swerved their heads to the source of the voice and a Brain Pod is standing on the lab entrance way, holding what it seems to be a suitcase.

"Greetings, 99 and princess Zyra. Evil Emperor Zurg just promoted me to be part of the Science Division on the Dreadnaught ship and one of my colleagues left his gravitational screwdriver in this lab. Do you perhaps know where it is?" the Brain Pod asked kindly.

Brain Pod 99 and Zyra look at each other for a moment. They thought of the same idea and gave an evil glint at the other Brain Pod.

"What? Why are the both of you staring at me like that?"

* * *

The hangar area in Sector 5 is buzzling with life, truckloads of Hornets aboard the massive ship. Grubs wearing safety helmets and gears were busy repairing any metal dents of the ship, checking the wingspans and everything else as functional as possible. Once done, they immediately vacate the area as the ship's engines making loud noises, preparing for lift off.

The supervisor in charge of the ship's Science Division is like any other Brain Pod except with an ivory sash over his mechanical body. He is standing at the entry of the bridge, tapping his clawed hand over his other arm.

His job is to make sure that all of the members are accounted for. Among his checklist, there's one missing member, the newly added Brain Pod in his division and he is five minutes late before departure.

"Sorry for the lateness, chief!"

The supervisor saw the incoming Brain Pod with his suitcase and waving at him weirdly.

"You're late." He said grumpily.

"My apologies. I just went back to get something for my colleague from another section. But! But I'm honored to be part of this expedition." He said nervously. There's something strange about this Brain Pod. But since the new recruit is here, he has no room for complaints. Because they need to wrap this up though. They are wasting His Majesty's valuable time.

"Come on. Let's get you settled in." The supervisor led the new recruit up on the runway to the entrance of the infamous ship. But unknown to him, on the "Z" emblem of the new recruit, it shifts out the symbol and turned into a big wide camera lens, videoing through the dark purple metallic corridor.

Now Zyra can finally see what's inside one of the Empire's ship through her hidden spy camera. If her theory is correct, she doesn't want to miss the action for a second.

Soon with the go signal from the hangar's control room, the massive ship's thrusters flared out flames and slowly exited the hangar bay. Several items were flying everywhere from the impact of the thrusters. Then the ship flew out into space along with the fighter ships, passing by the defense moon and the security sensor beacons.

Back at Star Command, one officer in green Space Ranger uniform just got back from his break with a hot coffee in his hand when he notices the blinking lights in one of the monitors. He approached one of the LGM's station, took a sip from his coffee and he quickly spewed out sprays of coffee on the screen. He activated his communications watch with no time to waste.

"I need everyone on the Control Room. Now! This is an emergency!" he yelled.

"What's the situation, son?"

The officer turned around at the voice and gawked. He couldn't believe his eyes as he quickly saluted at his superior. "Commander Nebula, Sir? Shouldn't you be resting at the MedBay?"

Commander Nebula arrived via the elevator without his usual Commander suit, wearing only his Star Command issued body suit of light purple and green cuffs.

"As if I'll let a bucket of volts stop me from doing my duties. Now I'll ask again. What's the situation?" Nebula asked in a commanding voice.

"Understood, sir. We're are picking from the scanners of multiple ships entering the outer rim of Star Command's air space."

"Zoom in on those boogies."

The officer nodded and type in the keys and the image appeared holographic in front of them. The image began to pixel itself for clearer view and Commander Nebula gritted his teeth at the sight.

 _First is the intruder and now is the whole Zurg fleet?_ He should have known not to trust the words from that automaton and this is all part of Zurg's plan all along, his plot to take over the galaxy.

"ATTENTION ALL RANGERS!" he yelled through an open mic system from the control room, "TO YOUR BATTLE STATIONS! Report to the launch bays for immediate launch! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I repeat! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"

 **RED ALERT! RED ALERT! RED ALERT!**

The entire base is on red alert. Space Rangers from different sectors were running through the corridors, heading to the launch bay areas. Officers were on stand-by in the control room, assisting the Space Rangers through communications and passing on orders. Commander Nebula stared as numerous of Star Cruisers launched into space and preparing themselves for intergalactic battle with their sworn enemy of the Galactic Alliance.

This is not the first time that Zurg initiate a large scale attack like this. But the whole situation is very alarming to the Commander. He never knew that Zurg can use a tactic by sending his robot to do the dirty deed to weaken him while amassing his army to attack them at their lowest. _But not on my watch._

Leaders from each Space Ranger Team were speaking through the communication system of the Control Room, sounding off before the battle.

"Commander, Sir! Star Cruiser 34 is in position!"

"Star Cruiser 16 is on the go!"

"Sir! Star Cruiser 20 is ready and locking on enemy coordinates. We are going to send them back home, boys!"

But among the many, there's one team that he can always count on in these type of situation. The team of professional rangers who stood by him since he became Star Command's leader. All the lines turned silent, waiting for their Star Team to speak. One spoke through at the last monitor with confidence.

"This is Captain Luna of Star Cruiser 42, Zurg's main ship is in sight. We await for your command, sir!"

"Alright, rangers! Defense formation!" Commander Nebula yelled.

As the cruisers get in to their positions, the Control Room officers were picking up from their monitors a strong formation of hyper molecules forming in front of the Star Command Attack fleet, somewhere in the empty space.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you all for your reviews and interests with this fanfic. This is an updated chapter (March 24, 2020) Tune in the next chapter of Purple Flame.


	6. Know Your Enemy

**Chapter 6**

Know Your Enemy

"You can do this. Just follow what she says and you won't get into trouble," the Brain Pod gulped in fear, "I hope."

Apprehensive, he put down the vials of blue liquid to the test tube rack and mustered enough courage to walk up to his supervisor, while passing by incubator tubes filled with horsemen specimens.

He didn't know where did the Emperor get those but it's not his place to ask, though they are creepy looking with almost a skeletal body. The Brain Pod in question was busy monitoring the crystallic cell generator when he tap on his shoulder, getting his attention.

"Huh? What? What is it, Brain Pod 88?" asked the supervisor.

"I know that we are in a tight schedule but I was asked by the other division to deliver his personal screwdriver," Brain Pod 88 said, showing the tattered metallic case containing the screwdriver.

"That so? And what division?" he asked

"The Engineer department." Brain Pod 88 replied.

"Obviously." he eye-rolled at that phrase, "but be right back after you are done and do be careful on that area. I heard that you'll get burns from the hot metal pipes."

Brain Pod 88 cringed at the last part. He knows this base from the reports of several Grubs affected with first degree burns. Poor little fellas.

"Noted, sir." said Brain Pod 88.

His supervisor returned back to observing the generator while Brain Pod 88 exited the lab. The long corridor outside the lab is creepy, dark and a little chilly due to the freezing degrees of space. He thanked the heavens for heat ceiling lamps as he makes his way to his destination.

He knew the moment Brain Pod 99 and the princess share the same glint, a hint of mischief, he got caught up in their plan. And now, this minimal mission which she calls it, made his body quivered in agitation.

Passing by door after door until he reached the Engineer Division. Inside said room, Grubs were wearing their hard shell helmets and Brain Pods checking each section of the engines, making sure that no leaks or damages.

His supervisor was telling the truth, the compact engine room is literally a sad compilation of broken metal walls from the pressure, pipes everywhere, on the ceiling and on the side. Not to mention, the hot air from the steam pipe lines were burning hot that even a slight touch of the pipes would burn the skin.

Hornet guards stationed at every corner of the room. Some turned towards him menacingly.

Brain Pod 99 chuckled nervously, "Don't mind me. I'm just here to deliver."

Slowly and carefully going through the given pathway, he still couldn't shake off the feeling of being stared at by the Hornet Guards.

Trying to find his colleague, he almost hit his brain dome on one of the random pipes that are simply out of place until Brain Pod 88 was able to find his pal, who is working on the pipes.

Heavy grunts were heard.

Though he appeared at his side, he doesn't seem to realize that there's another shadow beside him.

"psst..buddy!" Brain Pod 88 whispered softly.

"Who-? OUCH!" The Brain Pod got up quickly and bumped his brain dome on one of the pipes. Brain Pod 88 hurriedly went to his side and used the protocol for first aid.

If shaking his buddy by the shoulders is part of the protocol.

"OH MY GOSH! Are you alright?! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that."

"Stop shaking me, 88!" the Brain Pod yelled and slapped the arms away, "how many times have i told you to use the knocking Morse code while i am working!"

"Sorry again!" Brain Pod 88 replied, "But I manage to get your tool." He handed over the case to the Brain Pod. He opened the case and took out his trusty tool.

"Finally, you have no idea how hard it is to fix the loose knobs on these blasted pipes." He said, while nursing his head dome.

The Brain Pod was about to say his thanks when he noticed the strange-looking emblem on Brain Pod 88. _Sigh...not you too..._ He hummed in understanding.

"Ah..i see what's going here."

"What?" Brain Pod 88 looked down in panic and frantically covered the emblem, "Oh you mean this? Its just a new fashion trend, courtesy of the friend i know from the other sector and..and-"

"Stop mumbling, 88."

Brain Pod 88 paused.

"Don't worry your little noggin. I am familiar with that technology, that belongs to the princess, isn't?"

"You..you knew?" Brain Pod 88 asked.

The Brain Pod nodded, "Of course I knew. I've been working on that particular lab for years now before I got reassigned to the ship's division."

 _Oh…right..._ Brain Pod 88 sweat-dropped.

"Let me guess, she has something for you to do for her?" The other Brain Pod asked.

Brain Pod 88 can no longer deny the truth and he softly said "yes".

"Well, whatever she has in mind, you better do it fast," the Brain Pod got up from the ground and dust off the ink dusts, "I had experienced this before, something to do with bribing the chefs to give up some portion of the shrimp popcorn for the little miss."

"Really?" Brain Pod 88 was shook. It was no wonder that there was a shortage of that specific gourmet food the other day. But since no one knew who was the culprit, they leave it be. And now he knows who, he highly doubts that he'll be left alone, less the princess threatens him to not say a word.

"Yup, but you have to leave now. One of my supervisors is doing a routine check on all staff members. Apparently someone smuggle a defector in this room and they have strict regulations from then on."

"Oh! That explains why there are many Hornet Guards around here."

"Yes yes yes. Now, use this passage. It's less troublesome that way."

He lightly pushed Brain Pod 88 towards the path he directed.

His buddy was right.

It was much more easy for him to move around and found himself already at the door. Who knew there were others like him doing such minimal tasks for the Emperor's daughter.

He had heard stories about the girl when he started working for the Emperor few years ago.

When the princess was eighth months old, she was already mimicking strings of syllables from listening on the conversation of the Grubs or Brain Pods around her. Once the Emperor knew about it, he made sure that everyone would keep their mouth shuts about any offensive words like curses.

Unfortunately, the poor soul of a Grub accidentally hit his toe on a metal box and shouted "Craters!" within the vicinity of the baby's hearing and she mimicked it. What a terrible feeling to be that Grub. No one ever saw that Grub again. Probably sent off to the torture chambers.

Or the other time when she started her education lessons with Brain Pod 32, the older staff would often gather to watch her progress.

From what he was told, the young Zyra doesn't mind the on-lookers. However, if she sees someone who interests her, she watches them like a hawk with too intelligent eyes before approaching them with a plan in mind. It was never the ones with bitter personality, she carefully selected her targets and used her adorable charm to get what she wants from them.

A master mind of manipulation at such a young age. He couldn't suppress the shiver crawling all over his spine.

She is truly the daughter of the most Evil villain in the whole galaxy.

Moving through the halls, passing by the "Z" banners on each metal beam pillars, and finally arrive at the entrance to the Control Room. Brain Pod 88 entered through the purple metallic door, while calming down his nerves.

Situated near the middle of the room was the holographic dome projector machine and numerous monitor stations for Grubs and Brain Pods around it.

There, in front of his brainiac eyes, lies the throne chair of the Evil Emperor Zurg, and saw the gray clawed hand tapping impatiently on the metal armrest.

 _This is probably a bad time._ He finishes rehearsing the words that he is supposed to say in his mind and take a deep breath.

 _Okay._

 _Alright, you can do this._

He moved towards the side of the throne and froze in his place.

He started to regret taking this mission.

His will was iced from the cold dark expression, the fury from the Emperor's eyes were so intense, he wanted to get away from the tension as fast as he can. Though the Emperor's line of focus was at the incoming battle in front of the ship, it made Brain Pod 88 more nervous because the Emperor's tapping suddenly increases, out of irritation.

Brain Pod 88 tightened his claws, to break the nervousness away. _Here goes, nothing._

"E..ex..excuse me, your Evilness?" Braid Pod 88 asked anxiously.

The sounds of tapping metal stopped midway and Zurg turned his attention to the Brain Pod, his eyes glowing red.

"What is it now, Brain Pod?" Zurg asked gravely.

"…umm…I…" the words were stuck in his esophagus and couldn't muster to say anymore due to the tensed aura surrounding the Emperor's. Zurg didn't seem to appreciate the Brain Pod's expression of fear right now, since he loves to place fear on his minions, because his frown became more severe.

"WELL?!" Zurg boomed, balling his clawed hand into a fist and slammed on the armrest.

"EEP! Iwasmeaningtoaskifyouwouldallowmeto-" he couldn't help but mumbled the mash-up words together.

"Speak slowly, pod!," the booming voice of command silenced the jabbering Brain Pod, "I can't understand the word you're saying."

"Myapolo- ahem..," Brain Pod 88 coughed, "m..my apologies, Evil Emperor. I was saying that if you will permit me on behalf of the Science division to watch this battle?" said the now shaken Brain Pod 88.

"Watch the battle? What kind of a request is that?"

"I..IT'S for research purposes! By studying their weaponry system, we can build one of our own to add on our attack ships, My Emperor." Brain Pod replied. At least he was able to read her lines, though butchered up a little from his fear of what the Emperor will do to him.

He could see the Emperor tapping again on his armrest, before making his verdict, "That could work for my next set of plans. Why...That's a brilliant plan! Why didn't I thought of that?"

 _Phew. That was a close one._ He couldn't believe that it actually works.

Zurg glance his way, "Anyways, you have my approval," before staring again at the enemy fleet, "Now scram! And leave me to my evil thoughts." Zurg gestured the Brain Pod with a hand to the front portion of the room.

"Thank you, Your Evilness." Brain Pod 88 bowed before the Emperor and used the ramp down to the staff section and observe the upcoming battle from the glass windows.

He laughed vaguely to himself.

 _I'm alive. I'M ALIVE!_

Brain Pod 88 ignored his fellow species who were giving him weird looks of his happy expression. He brought out his pad and pen to start writing down his observations while pressing the side button of the spy camera, to signal the little girl that he was able to do his part of the mission.

"Evil Emperor Zurg, the hyper matter particles are at full capacity," said a Grub from his side.

"Excellent! Prepare for hyperspace!" Zurg commanded.

Brain Pod 88 heard the roar of the thrusters outside the ship and he held tight on the monitor in front of him, preparing himself for travelling at high speed.

 _It's almost over._ The rush of adrenaline was too much for him. He needs to take a high grade drink after this.

* * *

Back at the Zurg Tower, specifically at the Science Bay 4.

"With this, we have the front row seat to ourselves and watch in comfort." Zyra said.

Zyra and Brain Pod 99 were seating on reclining chairs, custom made with cup holders and leather soft armrests. The main computer was transformed into a home movie theater with red velvet screens on the side. A Grub delivered her a bucket of the food that she had always wanted to try since watching the first series episode.

Shrimp Popcorn.

Which she had a Brain Pod to bribe the chefs with uni-bucks to get the food stash from her father. She couldn't believe her father was stingy enough to not allow her to have one. Always saying that it's not good for little girls her age to eat. She doesn't even see him eat those around her! It's kind of sad, really. Most of her meal times were spent alone on the long extravagant table while her father was busy working or doing some diabolical plans.

 _Sorry to burst your bubble, father. But this girl gets what she wants, whenever she wants._ Zyra thought, stuffing some shrimp popcorn to her mouth and sigh in bliss of the juicy tender taste of it.

But it did confirm her theory of her father not being a robot at all. How else can he eat this stuff, a sure sign that he is organic.

 _Darn_. She wished that Zurg's powers would passed on to her if he is really techno organic. But that doesn't mean to disregard her mother's genes, it makes her feel more human that way, close to her humanity side. Zyra wondered if she will develop powers like her father's laser vision or something but they could come from his robot helmet not his genes.

Beside her, Brain pod 99 was sitting uncomfortably and she thought that maybe leather and metal don't co-exist together until he spoke.

"Is this really alright for me to relax with you, princess? It seems improper for an employee of this division to take part in on this occasion." Brain Pod 99 asked.

"Sure, you can. Take this as an award for your hard work." After all, this is her plan to cement the relationships with the people who worked for her and psychologically, train their feeble minds to know who is the boss if her father is not around. That way, it will be close to a hundred percent of loyalty, benefits not only to her but to her future loyal servants as well. How deviously evil she is. All thanks to all the villain movies she watched.

"Oh! Thank you, my lady! I will forever be in your debt." Said Brain Pod 99, taking a sip from a soda, the straw was long enough to insert the small mouth compartment and entered inside his glass brainiac dome.

Zyra finds it fascinating and weird about the logic of cartoons like how come the water inside the dome didn't flow out through the straw. But that is not of her concern now.

Her focus now is on the screen. She received the signal from Brain Pod 88 and the screen showed variety colors of lights, indicating that they were in the midst of faster-than-light method of travel. It's so mesmerizing to watch it up close. Then the lights faded and lo' and behold.

In front of her father's attack fleet were twenty Star Command Star Cruisers in defense formation, almost shielding the famous Star Command space station and Capital Planet.

While they are outnumbered to Zurg's attack ships by ten, but that won't too obvious. It takes strategy and skills to win this battle, even with few attack pawns to use. It's like a game of chess, placing your players on the board where you want them to be and choosing the right moves to reach the goal line of victory. She knew that Star Command would never start the fight.

Their job is to defend from the attacks of the invaders.

 _The Evil attacks while The Good defends._ She thought. The same old Good versus Evil mojo.

But there is one ship that got most of her attention. By using the wireless computer mouse, which still exists in this universe, on top of her tray pad and double click on the image to zoom in.

Like looking on the famous toy figurine in its display case, a number insignia reflect a shine from the Capital Planet's sun, surrounded by the wings of Star Command design.

 _I should have known that this one is part of the enemy fleet._

42

It's always that double-digit number. The lucky number of the pride of Star Command. However, if Buzz is still out there, a ranger gone rogue, who is manning the Star Cruiser 42?

"99, Do you have any information on that cruiser?" Zyra asked, pointing at the lead enemy cruiser.

Brain Pod 99 glance at the screen, " Ah, yes. That would be one of Star Command's best team. Annoying pests, they always wreck your father's plan and making us Brain Pods do all the clean-up." He huffed angrily.

"Who is in-charge of it?"

"Let's see...ummm...i believe the one piloting that ship is Stellaris Luna. A justice fanatic type of person," Brain Pod 99 said, as he brought out a data pad, entering some codes and hand it over to her to read.

These were articles and some biographies about the current team of cruiser 42.

She glimpse at the data sheet and read them in silent.

~0~0~

 _Name: Tobias Repio_

 _Species: Lizarian, known for thoughtlessly rushing into battle._

 _Academic achievements: Graduated at ranked eighth during his Academy years despite receiving most unfavorable remarks during the training and classes._

 _~0~0~_

 _Name: Bronx Cossette_

 _Species: Human from Capital Planet_

 _Academic achievements: Ranked sixth during his Academy years and his motto is "Keep Striving for a Better Future."_

~0~0~

The next article talks about their captain and this interests her more than the other two. Zyra has to know her enemies, their skills and weakness. Most especially, the leader of the current Star Cruiser 42.

~0~0~

 _Name: Stellaris Luna_

 _Species: Juranian_

 _Academic achievement: Number one top student in the Academy_

 _Biography: She use to serve as one of the holy Juran Knights before she joined the Academy and Star Command. Chosen by King Canis II of her home planet, Juran, to lead the defense and repel Zurg forces from entering the cold country at a young age._

 _Once she turn over her leadership mantle of knighthood to the next successor, the King gifted her a gold lasso, made entirely out of energy with a metal grip to hold it in place and she signed up on the Space Ranger to achieve her goal._

 _~0~0~_

Zyra gets it why 99 called her a justice fanatic. _So she is like the total package of a Space Knight and a Space Ranger?._ This woman proves to be dangerous. A possible major threat than Buzz Lightyear.

This team…could they be the predecessors of Buzz Lightyear, since he inherited Cruiser 42 in the future? If that is true, then what has become of them? She felt a static lightning passing through her mind when the full dawn of realization came to her. _What if…?._ Maybe the reason that they were never heard or spoken about again was _something_ happened to them on this battle.

 _What if this is the part where they met their terrible fates?_

If that happens, well, all least it will solve her worries about facing this kind of people.

But just in case, she'll hack the system again to view their background stories and details. It's best to know your enemy beforehand, who knows, maybe she might fight them later on if they survive this.

"Your highness, sorry to interrupt your thoughts, but i think the show is about to begin," said Brain Pod 99.

She glanced up from the pad and smirked, "Indeed it is."

The two army size fleets were changing their formations, ready to strike each other at any moment.

Would father be actually be able to win this skirmish after several attempts of assaulting Star Command? She highly doubts it but the watching two fleets charge at each other like watching Star Wars epic space battles will be entertaining.

Her expectations of the battle were not high or low, just average in between. She doesn't want to be disappointment with the end results.

This will be awesome. It will be more awesome if she gets another batch of shrimp popcorn, she almost ate all of it.

"Grub! Go get me more of this!"

Now, how will this batch of Space Rangers fare in a battle against Zurg?

* * *

Somewhere in the Gamma Quadrant, a built in space prison inside an asteroid with three defense towers stationed at the deep dark purple space.

A huge sign engraved on the entrance doors titled "PC-6".

The prison planetoid keeps the most wanted criminals imprisoned while serving their sentence in their cells. In the hangar area where captured prisoners were being transported to the facility, the muscular-fit warden was talking to a young-looking Space Ranger.

"Thanks to your efforts, Ranger," said the warden, "We won't be able to get this much evidence against the so-called gas baron for extortion illegal arcadium gas supply and harassing those folks." The warden shook hands with the ranger.

"It's not a problem, Warden. Just doing my job as a Space Ranger."

Suddenly, they heard shouts of protest from their side and watched a well-built man with slicked back platinum blond hair and stylish goatee in prison-issued orange jumpsuit stomping towards them but the Star Command Security droids grabbed hold on his chains.

"You'll pay for this!" said the prisoner.

"I like to see you try, Vartkes. You will never again prey on those family ever again." said the Space Ranger.

The security bots escorted Vartkes along with his two lackeys but not before he cursed at the ranger.

"This won't be the last time you see me. Mark my words, once i get out of here, i'm gunning in for you, Buzz Lightyear!" his loud yells echoed around the transport tunnel as the metallic doors closed behind them with a green lit for tight seal.

Buzz sighed in relief.

He was happy to be back in his Space Ranger suit and he has a lot to make up with his mistakes, especially to the Commander. He is still angry with how the Supreme Court proceed with the execution of judgement. It was obvious the criminal he brought in had the illegal plasma canon firearm in his possession.

But after staying away for a month, he was able to clear his mind and thanks to a certain kid he met, it gave him a new found meaning of what it takes to be a Space Ranger.

"WARDEN! SIR!" A deputy officer in green space suit rushed towards the warden.

"What is it, officer?" asked the warden.

"Sir, I receive a report that Zurg's forces is engaging Star Command on their turf!"

"WHAT?!" Both the warden and Buzz exclaimed loudly.

"Then there's no time to lose," Buzz activated his air helmet bubble and run towards his space bike and zoomed out from the hangar, launching himself to space. Out of all the times when he is not there to help his fellow rangers, Zurg, the sworn enemy of the Galactic Alliance made his move on Star Command.

To be honest, he has never encountered the fiend because he was always stuck on rookie patrol duty on Capital Planet. This is getting him excited, who knows what kind of battle rush he'll experience but he will aid his comrades to defeat Evil once in for all.

Now, he can finally get to use his catchphrase that he thought of when he was a child, whose dreams became a reality. The words that filled him with courage and strength to overcome the odds.

"To infinity and Beyond!"

He skyrocketed through space, leaving a trail of parted space dusts behind.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** If anyone is wondering, PC-7 is introduced as a new prison station mentioned in "Taking of PC-7" episode. So i thought that there might be an old prison station before it.

Anyways, thanks for all of your reviews and interest in this fanfiction. This is an updated chapter (March 24, 2020) Tune in on the next chapter of Purple Flame.


	7. Attack on Star Command

**Disclaimer** : I don't own the BLoSC series or the movie. Now, on to the chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Attack on Star Command

Captain Stellaris Luna clenched the throttle as the fleet of Andromeda Star Cruisers approached the armed enemy ships from a thousand parsecs away; including the intimidating and ominous Dreadnaught stationed in the middle of the fleet before them.

Both she and Tobias are seated at the pilot seats. While Bronx was stationed behind them, monitoring the enemy ships from his radar and his face is too close to the screen, tapping his foot vigorously. The waiting was starting to get to him.

 _He needs to back off a little from the screen._ Stellaris thought. _Otherwise he'll have sore eyes from long exposure of digital light._

She glanced at Tobias' side and saw a mini Mahambas hula doll on his dashboard, jiggling from the engine's vibrations.

Somehow looking at miniature alien girl dancing calms her nerves a little. She was thankful for Tobias' weird knacks for collecting souvenirs wherever they went on missions to different planets.

 **BEEP BEEP**

"This is Commander Nebula speaking," one of the small monitors from the side flickered on with the image of their Commander on screen, "Any movements from the enemy line?" he asked.

"None, sir. But we will remain vigilant." said Captain Luna _._

"That's what I like to hear. Commander Nebula out." The video screen automatically shuts off and she could see her co-pilot slouched in his seat.

"I hope this battle will end soon. There's a party that I have to attend later, you know," said Tobias, relaxing both of his arms on the side of the chair.

She remembered her first time meeting him was at the Ranger Academy's welcoming ceremony. For her first impression of the reptilian male, she sees him like a punk, always wearing a black leather jacket and ringlets with spikes. A teenager with a bad attitude and he was put in her class.

Rumors spread across campus about the reason why he was sent there. His parents were politicians from their home world and they were fed up with his rebellious behavior. They thought that sending him to a military camp academy would straighten up his attitude.

But it gave an opposite effect.

Instead, he became more playful, rowdy and pulling pranks to his fellow rangers, receiving glares and dissapointmet from every faculty teachers.

Despite his reputation as the wild boy in the campus, he managed to rank eighth, one of the top ten graduates of the academy. When he was called on stage to join with the top ten Space Cadets, imagine seeing all the teacher's faces, their jaws fall to the ground as Tobias flashed them with a toothy smile.

She was there on stage as the batch's top graduate when they announced his name. His own kind of charm put a smile on her face.

"This is not the right time for that, Tobias," Bronx fumed, taking his eyes off from the screen to stare at Tobias when he said that.

"Can't be helped. A rookie from the lower years invited me to a party. I think his name starts with a W? Oh well~ It's going to be a HUGE one he said." Tobias exclaimed excitedly.

"This is a serious matter!"

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Bronx. The party time is after working hours. So I'm not breaking any rules and you need to relax more, my friend."

"There's an enemy fleet ahead of us and you are more concern about the party than the safety of the Galactic Alliance?" Bronx asked stiffly.

As for Bronx's case, when she and Tobias were assigned together and got back from a mission, Commander Nebula added Bronx to the team and things have gone hectic between the two boys.

They would bicker at each other all the time. Whenever they went out for a patrol, Bronx would reprimand Tobias for one of his playful mood during a stakeout outside the home of a Senator. That's what she get for having two members of her team with two different personalities clashing one another.

Or the time when he swooped in through the door of the building caught on fire to rescue a trapped person inside and Bronx was worried and mad at Tobias' recklessness.

She doesn't know how she was able to handle these two for years but thank Venus for the blessing that she can.

Her reptilian teammate was shocked and immediately turned around to face Bronx, "That's just ridiculous! Of course the lives of important people _ARE_ important. Why do you think they are so important in the first place?"

Bronx just eye rolled at that statement.

Time for her two break up the two.

Captain Luna chuckled, "Yes, you're right about that, Tobias. But stay frosty, gents. Who knows when Zurg will strike, it could be in any moment now. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Captain!" Both of them said at the same time as they returned to their positions.

"That's the spirit." She steady the wheel to autopilot while she thought of about the enemy's formation. While they were in line defense formation, a fleet blockade one. The opposing side on the other hand moves in a triangular position, letting the Dreadnaught hovered in the middle of many star crafts.

As the lead ship of Star Cruisers, she knows the ins and outs of the battle from numerous conflicts with Zurg's empire since her rookie years.

She can calculate her enemy's movements beforehand and thinking of the best route for victory thanks to her intensive training back at Juran and the Academy days.

But there are times where she felt uneasy. Despite the overall percentage of winning against Zurg when odds were against them, it felt like something bad is going to happen and this made her more cautious than usual.

She could feel the pressure of the throttle unit breaking under her strong grip. _Maybe Zurg has some other diabolical plan in mind than a simple invasion to Star Command_. She can't be the only one who realizes it.

The ill feeling started when she was called to MedBay by Commander Nebula for a brief meeting.

* * *

" _Gone? What do you mean by gone, Commander?"_

 _She was at the MedBay station, sitting at the commander's side while he recovers from the static numbness still left in his body. Of course, he is still grouchy about the intruder and thus his hate for machines doubled._

" _The surveillance footage from the Control Room got deleted after the LGM's investigated it for few minutes. They speculated that there was a virus left from the system and it targeted the last piece of evidence, removing any bits of pixels of that stinky hunk of metal intruder." said Commander Nebula, gritting his teeth in irritation._

" _That's…that's impossible, sir," Captain Luna said in concern, "there's no one in the galaxy who's capable of that kind of hacking." She stressed._

" _Well, Ranger Luna, it seems we have encountered ourselves a new unknown enemy." Commander Nebula replied, laying down on the MedBay bed while massaging his temples._

" _There's also a reason why we don't let the media know about this incident."_

 _Commander Nebula handed over a tablet to her. Once the device is on her hands, Captain Luna opened the file with a message inside._

… _ **Dare to reveal my being, I'll release a virus so strong that you'll never operate Star Command again…**_

 _The vicious message worries her as she slowly spoke with heaviness._

" _This would be classified as Threat-level SSS, closed to Zurg's level, sir."_

 _There are different classification of threat levels for criminals from newbies to experienced ones. Most common criminals are rank below or after level A and S. Senior officers were assigned to keep an eye on those with level S criminal rank, most belong to mafia bosses to crime lord of multiple organizations._

 _Zurg was the only one with a threat level of SSS, with massive weapons of destruction and an army of Hornets at his disposal…until now. Only this time, it involves Cyber Crimes of the highest calibre._

" _Don't worry about it, Ranger. The LGMs were able to find the bugged virus linking to our power systems," he said, "I have already contacted the Cyber Division team to work on its deletion."_

 _Commander Nebula stretched out his arms forward, relief to feel his arms fully active, "It might take some time to decode and destroy the virus completely."_

" _So…postponing maintenance check for now?" she asked._

" _Yeah. We can't risk activating the virus."_

" _Do you think it's done by Zurg, sir?" Captain Luna asked._

" _I would always know that this is that bucket head's doing. I can't trust the words from that robot even if he had a paper stating "I'M NOT ONE OF ZURG'S MEN" signed by him," the Commander said with frustration._

 _Commander Nebula gave her the full details on what happened between him and the intruder. She, too, would be foolish enough to trust the intruder's words._

" _Anyways. Ranger Luna, the reason I called you down here is that I'm assigning a mission for you and your team. Alone. Since you are the last person to view the footage, I have no doubts that you will recognize him on sight. Understood?" Commander Nebula asked._

 _She knew that he means serious business by the stiff tone of his voice as she stood up and saluted at him._

" _That won't be a problem, sir."_

" _Good, find out about this intruder and bring him to justice. I'm counting on you, Ranger."_

* * *

After an hour or two of her visit, they were able to get rid of the virus and Commander Nebula put a team to check all networks in the base just in case there's more. At least that lessened their worries for their base of operations.

But to think that somewhere out there in the unknown region of space, someone build a machine so dangerous that would put the Commander's life at risk and almost out of commission if her team hadn't arrive on time.

Whoever the master mind is, she will make sure to find them and let them pay for their crime against Star Command.

"This made me wonder who had the guts to invade the base and beat up the Commander," Tobias said while stretching his legs.

"Don't you remember?," Bronx responded ," That was not the case. The fiend clearly wanted something from the archives. Commander probably intervened by coincidence then the two engaged in combat."

"Yet, there's no sign on any of the files being downloaded when its clearly seen by Commander that it did," Tobias was confused by this, "i mean how is that possible? Shouldn't there be something that we haven't checked?"

This time she answered, "The Cyber Team were able to decode the viral stream and what's shocking is that not only it has the ability to wipe out our entire system, it has its own self-destruct mechanism."

Tobias looked up with his chin, " You mean..it destroys itself before we can delete it?"

"In that sense," she nodded his opinion, "Yes. The purpose of it is so that we can't replicate it or trace it back to it's origin."

Bronx whistled, "That's something hardly anyone has ever done now."

"And that's what worries the Commander so much." This one left her saddened ad frustrated.

To think that somewhere out there in the unknown region of space, someone created a machine that would put the Commander's life at risk and almost out of commission if her team hadn't arrive on time. Someone who has the mind to formulate a self-destructing virus is still lurking in the shadows of the cosmos.

Whoever the master mind is, she will make sure to find them and locked them up for good, for the safety of the people and for Star Command.

 **WARNING! WARNING!**

The alarm bellowed from Bronx's monitor, flashing green rapidly.

 **WARNING! APPROACHING HIGH ENERGY READING!**

"INCOMING ENEMY FIRE!" Bronx yelled from the captain's side.

Coming out from her thoughts, Captain Luna could see a neon green blast heading straight for them. With a small thrust, she swiftly disengages the autopilot sequence and threw the throttle down with her left hand like a slap to the face, changing their course dramatically and avoided the direct hit.

Fortunately, it didn't hit the Star Command fleet or Capital Planet as it flew passed-by. The sudden change of movement caused Tobias to fall out from his seat with a yelp and recovered quickly to peek at the viewing glass window.

"WHOAH! Where did that come from?!" Tobias shouted.

Once the coast is clear, she looked up at the enemy space-crafts as one of them started to move forward with lasers and blasters ready to fire.

Zurg made his first move.

The communication systems of all Star Cruisers burst into life with the voice of their commander, yelling the order to retaliate.

"ALL HANDS TO YOUR BATTLE STATIONS! GO! GO! GO!"

Engines from both left and right side of Star Cruiser 42 rocketed to the fray. Hitting the lead enemy ship head-on, Captain Luna brought the throttle down and sped up to one of the enemy ships. They were pretty much nose-to-nose – so close that you could see the light streaming from the view ports of the other ship, piloted by two Hornets.

With all that speed, infinitesimally small thrust changed the ship's trajectory and hovered over the enemy ship to get to the other side. Having passed another enemy ship and traversed into an empty space, Tobias fired a direct focused laser to an enemy ship.

"BULL'S EYE!" exclaimed Tobias, his tail wagged like a happy dog.

On the other side of the battle, one star cruiser manages to launch a return fire and blasted the enemy ship to bits but it was soon replaced with another ship. Star Cruiser 34 twirled to right to avoid the sudden dive of the enemy ship on their thrusters.

"Craters…they're so many of them." said the male sandy-haired ranger.

A female brown-haired ranger beside him checked on the monitor screen, "Captain!, multiple attackers are on us!"

"BRACE YOURSELVES!" said the sandy-haired ranger while increasing the fuel on the engines and drove fast to dodge the incoming enemy fire.

While six star-crafts were blasting crazily at Star Cruiser 34, a dark skinned human male with curly black hair and a square-shaped jaw ranger leading the Star Cruiser 16 tried to outrun the persistent star-crafts behind him.

"We need to find a way to blast them all!"

"On it, Corporal!" the eagle-headed ranger said, releasing a couple of missiles on the enemy's way and managed to blast three star-crafts but the rest zoomed through the cloud dusts, continue to fire their lasers.

Suddenly, Star Cruiser 20 appeared beside Star Cruiser 16 and opened fire on the star-crafts chasing after them.

A male grey haired ranger appeared on Star Cruiser 16's vidscreen, laughing out loud heartily.

"You need to work on your skills more, Corporal! Can't always save your skin all the time."

"I would have said thank you but now you're just teasing me," Corporal said cheekily.

Soon the number of enemy ships dwindle a little but the battle still rages on. Ships swoop around each other in an elegant dances, lashing out with brilliant beams from directed energy weapons. It was a small chance of victory for Star Command but inside the Dreadnaught control room, someone was very unhappy with the turn of events.

Brain Pod 88 could barely keep up with his writing on the clipboard, overwhelmed with all the action that is happening in front of him as fast crafters zoomed past the Dreadnaught's viewing window.

He knows that his job was to gather ideas for projects to come in a guise to aid the little girl's request, but how can he when every nerve of his brainiac body turned blood cold with every shout and curses coming from the Emperor.

"HOW CAN THIS BE?! I have them outnumbered!"

The sudden shout made him almost dropped his clipboard and pen. To see the Evil Emperor extremely mad caused all the staff on the brig to stone cold. You can just tell from the shaky antennas of Grubs and the machines that holds the Brain Pods together rattled sounds of metal to metal.

"BAH! This won't do," Zurg said as he stood up from his throne and gave an evil sneer at the viewing window.

"Prepare my ultimate weapon and set it to fire on Capital Planet!" He pointed out his finger in the direction of the blue green planet, Grubs alike scrambled on the controls to do what the Emperor says.

 _Ultimate Weapon..?_ Brain Pod 88 thought.

Then he saw a paper printed out from a tiny slot below the spy camera lens. Discreetly, he ripped out the paper from the slot and he read it in silent. It was a request task. But the task from the Emperor's daughter made him curious.

 _Why would she need that..?_

But he remembered his buddy's words, to do what he was tasked and be done with it. He sighed tiredly. _Just get through with this and he'll be out of the evil duo's plans._

Looking around and found a Brain Pod who is not doing anything but staring at the monitors.

He gathered up the fallen board and pen as Brain Pod 88 wheeled towards the Brain Pod and asked, "umm…not to intrude your time but what is this ultimate weapon is he talking about?"

"Oh, that. Evil Emperor Zurg had a Pulsar Cannon installed on the ship last week, state of the art but not yet tested. Why?" the Brain Pod said.

"Umm..Could I have the blueprints of it?"

* * *

Captain Luna skillfully led her cruiser out of the enemies' range of fire. She could see that Zurg is losing most of his ships.

They were so close to end the battle but something caught her eye. The thing that got her attention was something coming out from the Dreadnaught's deck. The compartment opened to two sides and revealed a massive Pulsar Cannon; equipped with arcadium fuel tanks on the side.

 _Where did he get that? But more importantly._

Base from the direction it's facing, it was aiming for the one place that made her eyes widen in horror.

 _It's aiming for CAPITAL PLANET!_

She glance at the battlefield and not one of her fellow rangers aware about the destructive weapon, they were all too busy dealing with the remaining enemy star crafts firing at them with their lasers.

"Craters!" she cursed as she slammed her fist on the console.

"I knew that Zurg has something up in his metal sleeves," Bronx said.

"Quick!," she yelled, "Scanned the schematics on that cannon!"

Tobias logged in on the computer to scan the weapon and soon gasped at what he found, "Those are the Alpha Sector 2 Laboratory equipment that went missing last week!"

"At least now we know who had barged in the Alpha Sector 2 facility and took it," said Bronx, "However, we don't have the means to shut it down, less we blow it up with our overloaded laser charge."

"But that would mean…a Cosmic Super Explosion." Tobias gulped, his tail twitched out of nervousness.

Captain Luna could see the glimpse of fear from the eyes of her teammates. A Cosmic Explosion is almost the size as the Star Command space station. If they were to blast it, not only it will damage the Dreadnaught heavily, it will cause a wave of energy influx to the other star cruisers around it thus they'll be sucked in from the impact and destroyed from within.

The tension quickly rises as her monitor indicates that the plasma canon is charging up, close to forty percent to completion of gathered energy.

She needs to hatch a plan before it's too late. _There has got to be another way to contain such an explosion…think, Luna, think!_ Remembering what she had learned from the weapon class, recalling on all the notes she written on her book and she found the way to do it. _Though it's a bit risky but someone has to stop the cannon from launching the plasma ray to Capital Planet_.

"I have an idea." She said suddenly.

Both Tobias and Bronx focused their attention on their Captain. Tobias was the first to realize the plan when he saw her flick one of the buttons to override the deflector shields on her dashboard.

"Capt'! You're not thinking of…" Tobias asked nervously.

"Yes I am, Ranger."

"But!...But…that's suicide!" Tobias cried, "We'll be blown to pieces and I won't experience the party of the lifetime."

She can't blame the reptilian man and his refusal to it was expected but Bronx on the other hand, wore a serious face and nodded to her plan.

"We'll do it." Bronx responded.

"And you're as crazy as the Captain!" Tobias shrieked at Bronx.

"Please, Tobias." Captain Luna said finally.

Tobias looked back and forth between his buddy and his captain desperately, until he finally sighed and grasped the wheel in front of him with determination in his eyes.

"Okay, I'm up for it. But both of you owe me a high grade if we survive this." Tobias said

Captain Luna smiled. "Thank you."

She looked over her shoulder to Bronx and said, "You know what to do, Ranger Bronx."

Bronx nodded and typed furiously on the monitor, rerouting the power to the engines. They felt a surge of energy pulse throughout the ship as Captain Luna pushed the throttle forward and the star cruiser blasted off in full speed, heading towards to where the Dreadnaught was, far behind a barricade of enemy ships.

"Get me contact with Star Cruiser 16," she said.

The video screen turned on to the leader of Star Cruiser 16.

"Ranger Luna! We are trying to get in close to the Dreadnaught but those pesky ships are blocking our way to it."

"I know, Corporal! I have a plan but I need you and the other teams to distract the other star ships while we'll stop the cannon."

"Copy that, Captain Luna!"

Corporal switched on an open comm link to all Star Cruisers and spoke.

"ATTENTION ALL STAR CRUISERS! We need to make an opening for Captain Luna and her team to get near Zurg's flag ship. Engage all enemy targets at all cost!"

All Star Cruisers responded positively with a "Roger" and fiercely put themselves in the enemies' way. Star Cruiser 42 successfully maneuvered through the small open space between two ships and headed straight for the Pulsar Cannon.

"I'm picking up a reading on the cannon, Captain. Close to Sixty-six percent!" Bronx yelled.

Commander Nebula's face fizzled on the video screen, looking grim and worried.

"Ranger Luna! What in blazes are you doing?!"

"Commander, sir. I know how we can stop that machine from firing at Capital Planet."

"Explain!"

"By crashing the ship to the cannon and activate the deflector shield to maximum power within at the same time," Captain Luna said, "that way we can trapped the explosion to implosion, reducing heavy amount of cosmic damage in the area."

"Are you out of your mind?! THAT'S SUICIDE!" Commander Nebula yelled.

"I said the same thing too, Chief. But they won't budge." said Tobias, shrugging.

"IT'S TOO RISKY. Call off the plan and return back to Star Command. NOW! We can think of another way to stop it!"

Captain Luna replied abruptly, "Sir, with all due respect, we don't have much time. I have to for once disobey your order. This is the only way."

She knows that she never went out of line or disobey a direct order from her superior. But her gut feeling is telling her that it is the right thing to do.

"For the sake of protecting the Galactic Alliance…Please…Let us do this." She pleaded softly.

Commander Nebula's face looks conflicted. He knows that deep down that the life of being Space Rangers is a dangerous job. It is part of their line of duty. It's a tough choice to make for him to decide but he trust in his rangers as he signal them with a thumbs up.

"Do what you have to do, Rangers. We're counting on you."

"Thank you, Sir!" All three of them saluted and the video screen turned off. Looking up on the screen, he could see all Star Cruisers were able to eliminate the other enemy ships while Star Cruiser 42 sped up towards Zurg's ship.

"May the Venus' blessings be with you all." he uttered slowly.

Tucking in safely the printed blueprint of the cannon inside his machine body storage box, Brain Pod 88 was once again alarmed by the flashing green from the Grub's monitor.

"Your Evilness, sir. One of their Star Cruiser is heading towards us at high speed. Impact is imminent." said the nervous Grub beside Brain Pod 88.

Curious, Brain Pod 88 turned his eyes to the viewing port and he almost have a heart attack, watching a Star Cruiser fast approaching them at high speed.

 _They're crazy to do that!_ He thought.

"WELL?! WHAT ARE YOU SCRUBS WAITING FOR?! RELEASE THE WEAPON TO THEIR DIRECTION AND EVASIVE MEASURES!" Zurg commanded.

They managed to pass through the barricade of enemy ships and suddenly, the Pulsar Cannon safety lines got disengage from the Dreadnaught and propelled slowly towards them. Her monitor scans indicated that it is still charging up at almost eighty two percent.

 _We need to get there pronto._

"Steady on the thrusters!" Captain Luna shouted.

"I got it! I got it!" Tobias responds, holding for dear life on the throttle.

Their star cruiser nose-dive to the Pulsar Cannon and heavily crashed into the red box console, where they see up close in personal of the three huge tanks filled with liquid arcadium. Bolts of statics started to immerse around the cannon from the impact damage, sparking dangerously close to the Star Cruiser.

Captain Luna really hoped that this works and yelled to her co-pilot, "DO IT NOW, TOBIAS!"

With a battle roar, Tobias punched upwards to one of the ceilings buttons, releasing a green colored hexagonal shield spreading around their ship and the cannon itself. He needs to keep the shield online as long as possible for his Captain's plan to work.

Bronx rushed to the side of the brig, opened a small square port and re-wired the energy fuel line to the other pipe; leading to where Captain Luna cut the end port and connect it to the deflector shield box, holding the two ends with her bare hands.

The glow of the shield turned bright neon green as electrical statics multiplied from the cannon.

 **WARNING! EXPLOSION SIGNATURE RISES IN TEE MINUS TEN SECONDS.**

The entire ship is shaking, energy levels from the monitors were dangerously flashing red.

 **..8..**

"This is it...the final frontier..." Tobias heaved, trying with all his might to control the shield's capacity.

 **..6..**

"We come a long way, haven't we?" Bronx said, whispering to himself a small prayer of hope that he and his teammates survive the aftermath.

 **..4..**

"GENTS!", Captain Luna said while not letting her strength waned from holding the end ports, "It's an honor working with you for all of these years."

Memories of their past adventures flashes in their minds as they readied themselves as the countdown continue.

 **..2..**

…

She closed her eyes, a smile plastered on her face and chuckled softly as she thought;

… _.Everyone…_

…

 **..1..**

…

…

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!**_

The darkness of space lit up to a bright light as the massive explosion of energy spread across the entire area and causing near-by star cruisers and enemy ships to short-circuited their power supplies but not enough to damage the metallic walls.

Inside the Control room of Star Command, Commander Nebula stood tall while clenching his hand and watched the red orange clouds covering where the cannon was released and felt the sudden loss.

The lights flickered off temporarily from the power surge making the whole room gloom and dark, intensifying the emotions held inside him.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for all of your reviews and interest in this fanfiction. This is an updated chatper (March 24. 2020) Tune in on the next chapter of Purple Flame.


	8. Solar Legacy

**Disclaimer** : I don't own the BLoSC series or the movie or any of the toy franchise.

 **Chapter 8**

Solar Legacy

 _I couldn't believe it. How can one inspection took this long to complete?._ Brain Pod 32 thought weary.

Arriving at the Z Tower via the transport ship, Brain Pod 32 wheeled out from the entrance doorway and steer himself towards the elevator where a Hornet guard was stationed outside. But before he could go near the elevator, the Hornet stopped him with its blaster on.

"Identification." The Hornet said in an unwelcoming tone. A simple word but with a serious threat behind it.

Brain Pod 32 speculated that the Evil Emperor is out somewhere in space and left the planet on security software to 3.5, the latest update for security defense system. He sighed, worn out from the excursion. _I just only want to get some rest before filing in my reports and paper works._

He had hoped that it won't get piled up again on his desk since his absence.

Pulling out the ID strap from his machine body and presented it to the Hornet for verification, Brain Pod 32 wondered how Zyra was doing with her project in his absence.

There's no doubt of her abilities but there are times that she needed more guidance around technological topics to improve better. Sadly, they have to postpone working an agility software few days ago due to the immediate order from the Evil Emperor Zurg. Turns out one of the Brain Pod inspectors in his division got a flu and got carried away to the MedBay area. Which leaves him to do the job since other Brain Pods under him were not available at that time.

He noticed that the Hornet was taking its time scanning his ID.

 _How long does it take for the Hornet to scan? It's just a piece of plastic with a unique bar-code._ The Hornet could have scan the bar-code easily. Was there a protocol that he wasn't aware of?

"Clear. Proceed." Said the Hornet guard, taking a step to the side from the doorway.

 _Finally._

Entering inside, Brain Pod 32 typed in a series of codes on the mini console and felt the elevator taking him down to the lower levels, where the science bay area was. Since it takes a while for the elevator to reach its destination, he better checked his reports before sending them to the appropriate division.

In his mechanical hands were three tablets with different color coding base from what sector they belong.

The first blue colored report talks about the heavy use of fuel in Sector ten. He added some recommendations to use the fuel efficiently. _That way, there will be no waste of precious fuel_.

The yellow colored report took him around two days due to the fact it was the huge Hornet factory machine. So many malfunctioned Hornets happened in a year and the maintenance staff didn't do their job very well.

The solution?

Immediate mechanic training sessions and hire more efficient ones to replace the incompetents.

And the last report which is colored red gave him a major headache.

The shipment area from Sector four was packed full of problems. One of their weaponry shipment in the Delta Quadrant was delayed due to the interference of law enforcement; especially by Space Rangers. _There will be many set-backs after I clear all of this._ It's not good for the Empire to lose such a chance to disrupt the Galactic Alliance's plans.

He still need to come up with the right proposal to encounter such a problem.

 **DING!**

He tucked the three reports inside his personal compartment. The elevator doors opened to a huge hangar area and exited towards the Science Bay Section.

 _It's good to be back in the labs._

"THIS CALLS FOR A CELEBRATION!" said a muffled cheery voice from the right portion of the bay area.

 _A celebration?_

The source came from behind the doors of Science Bay four. He walked up to it and presented his board membership security card. Once the metallic doors spread out, he cautiously entered the lab and was even more surprised on what he witnessed.

Grubs wearing different kinds of party hats, poppers exploded the Bay area with colorful confettis' and a victory music blared from the sound systems as everyone in the lab dance to their heart's content.

Eyes searching for the head of the staff, he spotted Brain Pod 99 dancing with a Grub.

Whenever he is busy with other work-related tasks, he left the babysitting job to Brain Pod 99. Since 99 became part of his science lab bay division some time ago, the work load diminish surprisingly though only a small portion but it was good enough for him. _Diligent and a hard-working fellow._

He approached them from behind.

"The lot of you have been busy while I was gone."

"Oh?! Brain Pod 32!," 99 said, dropping his dance partner to the floor, "You're back!"

The Grub grumbled irritably and walk off to another area.

"How's the trip?" 99 asked.

"Oh…not much of a difference and it's always the same routine." Though Brain Pod 32 appeared composed, his thoughts were a different matter. _Except that I'll be spending my days chained to my desk with the work load_ , he thought. "So what's the occasion?"

"For our Evil Emperor's victory against Star Command, of course! What could be more joyous than that?"

That took him by a surprise. "Really?"

"Really!"

To see his junior happy makes his tired brain alive again. It's better to have staff with good attitude and healthy to balance the work. He knows that it doesn't sound nice since they are working in the Evil industry, but it will do them good to keep them up in spirits to perform their work well.

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet, 99."

The music stopped abruptly. Their attention focused on the little girl seating on the leather movie seat while crossing her arms and glared up on the main computer screen _._

"…and welcome back, 32. A lot of stuff had happened while you're gone." Zyra said, without taking her eyes off from the screen.

"But, my lady!" Brain Pod 99 exclaimed, "We finally won. Star Command's finest is no more and there's a chance that Zurg will finally rule the whole galaxy."

She tsked at him.

"It's not that simple." Zyra said, ushering everyone with her left hand to look at the big wide movie screen, "Just watch and listen."

Brain Pod 32 follow suit with everyone else.

From what he is seeing, the brig staff were also celebrating; including the Emperor seating on his throne, chuckling evilly at the holograph form of the Star Cruiser. Bits and pieces of debris from the ship scattered around it and what's left intact was the cockpit with major cracks on its windshield.

" _At long last! Victory is within my grasp! Who is the greatest baddie of them all?! That's right! IT'S ZURG, BABY!"_

His evil laughter echoed around the brig while the Grubs and Brain Pods were cheering. Suddenly, something flashes beside the camera and the whole view turned to a monitor, blinking like a human heart beat. A Grub wearing a polka-dot party hat went up to the screen and check on it. Soon the Grub's face of happiness turned to a shock of horror.

" _Evil Emperor Zurg, we are picking up three life signals from the wreckage."_

The camera views the entire staff, pausing on their victory dance and not only that, Brain Pod 32 looked around the Science Bay four and all the lab staff show the same reaction. The Brig Staff's eyes turned towards the Emperor, even he too was shock with the news.

" _WHAT?!"_ Zurg yelled, standing up from his seat.

Which he didn't take the news likely.

" _I thought they were finished! Turned to nothing but space dusts!"_ Zurg asked angrily.

Knowing the fact that there were survivors, the Emperor's sharp talons gripped harder on the armchair like he wanted to squeeze the life out of someone.

The Grub, mostly scared out of his wits, continued.

" _Well…umm…sh-should we checked it out?"_

" _OF COURSE WE SHOULD, YOU IDIOT! Are the systems back online yet?"_

With the party over, some Brain Pods scrambled to their stations and the clicking sounds of buttons could be heard but one of their monitors shows an image of the engine system, which had a big red X mark over it.

" _No..not..yet, your Evilness.."_ said a nervous Brain Pod.

" _Arghh should have gotten that T-99 power generator on sale day in Trade World…"_

Both Grubs and Brain Pods from where they stand in the brig looked at Zurg perplexed. Seeing their reaction, Zurg covered his grilled mouth with a fake cough while getting his composure back.

" _Uh..i mean…YES! This is ALL part of my plan,"_ he said, standing in a triumphant pose _, "Even the explosion! With that high level energy blast, it will disrupt their cruisers for us to take over!"_

Zurg let out an evil laugh and that the entire brig staff followed suit but with uncertainty.

Brain Pod 32 wasn't sure if that was what the Evil Emperor intended to do. That kind of energy could blast the Dreadnaught to another dimension with the right amount of arcadium fuel line control. In fact, even his daughter wouldn't believe it; her face says it all. Milady Zyra sports a deadpan look with a deep frown towards the Evil Emperor, her own father.

Sometimes he questions where she truly get her intelligence from. Definitely someone far more evil than Zurg in the Z family lineage. But he'll keep in mind to keep his opinions to himself less having the same fate of one who is foolish enough to ask his Emperor's IQ status.

" _Now…STOP LAUGHING AND GET BACK TO YOUR STATIONS!"_ The Evil Emperor bellowed, _"Send any functional Hornets to the site and other Star Cruisers! Search those pesky rangers and take them in as prisoners. I want them grovel for their lives as I torture them to oblivion!"_

Images of Hornet silhouettes appeared in all monitors.

One monitor showed a side hatch of the ship and squadrons of Hornets blasted off to where the debris of the Pulsar Cannon and the Star Cruiser 42 were as well as other Star Cruiser ships.

"And this, my brainiac scientists," Zyra said while laying back further in her comfy seat, "Is where fate would decide the true victor."

* * *

 **Bzzt!**

…

The annoying buzzing sound almost awakened her from her slumber. What is that noise?

…

 **Bzzzt!**

…

 _There it is again. I couldn't pin point its location. Everything is still foggy._

...

… _ **Young, one.**_ _…_

…

 _Hello? Is someone there?_

…

Through her blurry vision, there was someone in front of her. A well-dressed old man, baring the crest in his robe of someone whom she once served under, calling out to her.

 _ **You need to wake up…your friends are in danger…**_

…

…

 **Bzzzt! Bzzzt!**

…

…

 **Bzzt Bzzzt! Bzzzt! Bzzzzt!**

…

"…argh…" someone groaned from her left side.

Fully awake, the noise became clear as her eyes opened to see a half torn pilot chair and blinked. What had she been doing before she dozed off? Suddenly, memories flooded her mind as she snapped back to alertness.

 _An Invasion._

 _Enemy ships were retaliating._

 _She and her team stopped the cannon from firing._

 _THE EXPLOSION!_

Captain Luna took a look around and everything around her were in shambles. The windshields were cracked like a spider's web, wires tangled on the side, slight sparks from the monitors, pieces of dashboard parts on the floor and a Mahambas hula doll broken in half from the middle. She tried to shift around but it seems that something trapped her down to the floor.

"I'm..alive...?"

She couldn't believe that she could survive the blast.

The feel of metal as she tried to identify the foreign object with her free hand and another clicks of buttons pressed in the process. It was the ceiling control board.

 _It must have fell down from the blast._

Slowly, she crawled out from the board and assess herself for any injuries. Her entire space suit is in a poor condition, covered with scratches and bruised but so far no fatal injuries. Her laser equipped wrist guard was broken so she remove them and placed it on the side. There are a few gashes on her arms.

"Bronx? Tobias?"

Captain Luna strained her ears, listening for any sounds coming from her teammates.

But no such responses.

 _Alright, time to search for the two._

Knowing that Tobias was the one closest to her before the blast, she looked around the pilot area and saw a yellow tail curled under a pile of debris.

Immediately, she knelt down and gather the broken pieces of the metal away despite her arms ached a little from the gashes.

Once the debris clear out, Tobias is in sight but unconscious; if his reptile spots say so. His species have a unique ability to tell the health condition to one another based of the color of their spots. His spots are light blue in color, which means that he is a state of unconsciousness.

 _At least it's not red._ Most of his elders died from old age so it would be rare to see anyone with a red colored spots in their planet, red meant "close to death". She pulled Tobias out and lay him on the side where no shrapnels of metal around.

 _I know that Bronx was somewhere near the side control panel._ Trekking through where sparks coming from the fallen wires above, she spotted Bronx's body near the damaged transport chute. Captain Luna rushed towards him and perform first aid. Checking a pulse from his wrist, then his eyes which were dilated a little and his breathing patterns were normal.

"Oh thank Venus, they're both okay," she said.

 **Bzzt! Bzzzt!**

"Co…in….2!...D…o…..rea…..me…!"

It's the noise from earlier but she can almost hear the words and a familiar voice, coming from one of the video screens which she was glad that it didn't get destroyed.

Standing up, she walked slowly to the side panel's vid screen and pressed the button.

 **Bzzzt!**

"Co…Come in, 42! Do you copy?"

The screen was still black that it didn't show the image of the person. Lucky for her, she can recognize the voice who belongs to a man few years younger than her.

"Hear you loud and clear, Corporal."

"Heavens to Betsy! You're alive!" he said dubiously.

"Yeah, I knew that there's a slim chance for our survival but it's a miracle that we made it through."

Corporal chuckled and said, "Hope the Commander wouldn't blow a fuse on that successful suicidal plan of yours. How are Ranger Bronx and Ranger Tobias' conditions?"

Captain Luna replied, "There both alright. Unconscious but their injuries are not life-threatening."

"Phew…that's good news," he said

"But more importantly, what's the status on all Star Cruisers?"

"All comms are still intact. The energy blast only shut down our systems temporarily," Corporal grimaced, "We won't be moving for a while."

"Blast! Any sign of Zurg's forces?" Captain Luna asked.

"They're the same boat as ours. Leaders from all Cruisers are still on high alert in case Zurg might launch an attack again once the power lines are on."

"We need to regroup and send the injured to Star Command for –"

"Sorry to interrupt you two," a female voice took over the communication, "but we have a serious situation. Incoming enemy squadrons from the mother ship!"

 _Hornets?!_ Captain Luna ran, almost flew across the brig and her eyes focus on the viewing windows where she saw groups of Hornets spreading out towards the other Star Cruisers and to her general area.

"Corporal!" she yelled.

"I'm on it! ALL UNITS PREPARE FOR CLOSE QUARTER COMBAT!" Corporal yelled.

As multiple footsteps could be heard from the other line, she readied her trusty lasso the only weapon she had and exit the brig to the attached emergency hatch. Activating her space bubble, Captain Luna opened the lid with her bare hands and a scene of blackness with twinkling lights.

"Here goes nothing."

She hopped out through the hatch and used her jet pack to fly over on the top of the cockpit as hordes of Hornets were coming in her way. Captain Luna pressed a button of her lasso and it glowed gold with light yellow energy around it and she lashed out her lasso to the nearest Hornet; successfully it hooked the leg.

She swiftly brought the Hornet around in a full circle like a Galaxian Champion Toss before she aimed it to the other Hornets as they slammed to each other and exploded to pieces.

From a distance, she could see other Star Cruisers were engaging with the robot army valiantly. Corporal and his team were trying to blast as many Hornets as they can.

Reeling in her lasso for another attack, another group appeared after the first were destroyed. Some have already landed on the hull and Captain Luna kicks her feet, dove under a Hornet and deliver a right swing punch to a Hornet's chassis. She jumped back to give herself some advantage of space as few enemies were slowly surrounding her.

 _When will this ever end._ She can't fight while protecting what's left of her Star Cruiser where her comrades were in a defenseless state. Few blasts passed by her as she dodges and lasso again on the Hornet and slammed it to the other.

The only thing that she can do is to make sure that not the entire Hornet armada flooded her out and to avoid being captured by Zurg.

A Hornet dropped down behind her and it was about to blast her when she tugged the end of her lasso and form it to a loop as she twists around catching the Hornet by a surprise. Latching on behind its knees, she pulled the lass towards her and the Hornet fell down.

Captain Luna could feel her wounds burning from using her muscles too much. Form her right side, a Hornet lunges and tried to grab her by the arm but she distracted it with a full right knee uppercut with force to its robot head, knocking it off from its body.

Her half functioned space suit indicated that her body temperature increases despite the coldness of space, making her every move sluggish after kicking a Hornet from diving straight to her.

 _A fever? At the time like this?!_

This must be the result after working for thirty six hours straight. She should have heed the advice from one of the LGMs to take a break once in a while. But how can she rest when there are lives at stake.

For the past three weeks, crimes from robbery, hi-jacking and money profiteering have sky-rocketed across the galaxy, leaving everybody in the barracks no time to rest or take a power nap as they were dispatched immediately to where the crime took place.

It becomes a bit harder to balance and she closed her eyes, almost submerging herself in her tiredness.

But she dodged to the right, just in time to evade another blast.

Captain Luna ducked down from another enemy fire, almost lost her footing from the fever dizziness. With the last of her strength, she made a huge lasso loop and gather all the Hornets on the hull and throw them out to the other group of Hornets, decimating the majority of the robot army.

She slowly let go of her lasso as her arms felt to her side, aching and burning from extreme fatigue.

 _Just…a few…Hornets left_. They were swarming around her like hungry sharks out in the open sea.

Panting harshly from using most of her energy to defend, she looked up to where the Dreadnaught was. This made her clenched her hands so hard that her skin might tear from the pressure. _No…I won't give up that easily_. The thought of surrendering is out of the question.

Taking a stand with determination, Captain Luna becomes more firm in her stance and readied herself for a hand to hand combat when suddenly…

She felt a slight distortion from her far left side and saw a shining glint of a star. Captain Luna squinted at the direction. The shining glint turned into a shaped of a space ranger riding a space bike. Whoever was riding it started shooting at the other Hornets where Star Cruiser 16 and 34 were.

Blasting each and every Hornet while saving other Rangers who are having a rough time to subdue the robot army, the rider turned left and it headed straight towards her.

She can clearly see the physical appearance of the rider. A well-built muscular human and he has a larger-than-average chin with a characteristic swirl. He hovered above them and had his laser out at the Hornet group.

"By the authority of Star Command," the young man said, "I ordered you to stop this pursuit of invasion. We will take this the easy way or the hard way."

Hornets deviate their attention from her and aim their blasters at the new comer.

 _NO! The rookie won't stand a chance against all of them._ She tried to speak out to warn the young man but what he did next amazed her. Sounds of engines came from above as the young man dived down towards the Hornets while they fire at him.

Her eyes widen as two Hornets in the ship's hull were pointing their blasters at the young man. _Not on my watch_. Captain Luna cartwheeled herself towards them and slammed both of their heads together while she ripped off the blaster arm, rewired it and fired at the other Hornets to give leverage for the young man. Once the ground threats were neutralized, she threw away the robot arm and checked up on the rookie.

He smoothly dodged each enemy fire and sped past through while laser blast them from his bike, destroying them in the process. Landing on Star Cruiser 42's hull, he dusted off some robot dusts from his uniform.

"Always the latter option with most criminals these days." he said.

She took a good look at the young man who save her life. His face looks familiar to her.

He got off from his bike and approach her, "Buzz Lightyear, at your service."

 _Lightyear..Lightyear..ah, that's right._ It was the time when she skimmed through the new rookie files while waiting for Tobias and Bronx for a brief meeting. He is the other rookie who ranked first in the entrance exam, scored higher than the others in the physical exams and written exam portion.

She'll never forget someone like him, a high achiever just like herself. _It's possible that maybe he might be the one_.

"Thanks…for saving my hide," she said, her breath rasped in her throat. Knowing that everything is alright, she lay flat on the hull with a thud that spooked the young ranger to action.

"Ma'am?!" he yelled, as he approach her urgently. She nonchalantly wave him with her right bruised arm.

"Don't sweat it, kid…Just…tired…over…exhaust myself. Give me few minutes to rest and i'll be up and about. "Captain Luna replied, "You're good out there, Rookie. The name's Stellaris Luna."

"You mean…you're THE Stellaris Luna?" he said excitedly while sitting down by her side, "I always looked up to you back when I was at the Academy."

"Good to know…that I can inspire people like you, Lightyear."

Instantaneously, cheers were heard all around as several Star Cruisers finished off the rest of the Hornets and the retreating form of the Dreadnaught along with few star crafts gave a huge relief in her heart. It was a stressful but a success on their part to delay their invasion to Capital Planet.

While the LGMs check each Star Cruiser for repairs of their short-circuited engines, a medic ship arrived to where Buzz and Captain Luna stand-by and quickly two medics disembarked to aid the wounded Captain but she stopped them.

"No, your first priority are the two men inside the hull. They are in need of medical assistance than me. That's an order."

The medics look at each other and nodded as they enter inside Star Cruiser 42 hull.

"Ranger Luna!"

A young deputy officer exited from the medic shuttle and headed towards her.

He saluted at the Captain, "Ma'am, due to power failure back at Star Command, Commander Nebula wishes to speak to you through the portable communication tablet," the young deputy brought out said device and proceed to enter codes to the communication line.

Commander Nebula appeared on the small screen, "Well done, Ranger Luna and your team. I have doubts but you never cease to amaze me."

"Thank you, sir. I –"

"BUT NEVER DO THAT AGAIN, RANGER! You almost gave me a heart attack with your crazy stunt."

"Oh alright, sir." she said while leaning towards Buzz's side, "only if it's truly necessary." She whispered as Buzz slightly smile at that.

"What was that?!" Commander Nebula asked.

"Nothing, sir. It won't happen again." Now she feels like Tobias when he messes around with the officers.

"AND AS FOR YOU!"

His direct attention was on Buzz Lightyear, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

This intrigues her.

 _Why chew out the rookie? The guy hasn't done anything but help them in the battle._ Truthfully, there are rookies who are full of themselves with arrogance just because they got in on the Space Ranger program. But it doesn't mean not all of them are bad, just misguided.

Though…the way the commander's face is showing, she could be wrong.

"We still need to talk about your "over-the-line" conduct in arrests as well as your AWOL status when you were supposed to be on patrol duty that day you left. Do you have _ANY_ idea how many paper works to be done to settle all of that?!"

 _Yeah, definitely not good._ But she is still willing to defend his honor despite all what had said. He is still rookie and there is a lot of time for him to mature and develop better.

This will be the only one time that she'll ever overwrite her own code of conduct. _Sigh…what would Tobias and Bronx think of their leader who is always a stickler for rules and regulations breaking the protocol for a sake of a Rookie_.

Captain Luna immediately intervened before it gets out of hand.

"Commander, permission to speak," she added, "I know that the rookie did was something that needs to be dealt with harshly going by the regulation from the basic alpha rules. But he has shown courage just like our men out there, risking their lives for the galaxy's protection. I'm willing to vouch for him if this get into the courts. Even if I'll stake my name and title for it. In Juran honor and as a Space Ranger Captain."

 _I apologize for putting you in a tight situations before and this, Commander, but i can't let you pull out a possible candidate once i retire._

Commander Nebula almost slap his face down, "Fine. I will look over with this one. This ONE time only." Commander Nebula replied and stare dead in the eye with Buzz Lightyear, "But it doesn't mean that you're off the hook yet. You still need to settle it the legal way. However, you have my utmost gratitude. If you haven't made it in time, we would have lost our fellow rangers." He saluted at them.

"Thank you, sir!" they both said at the same time and return the salute.

"Now get some rest. You both deserve it," the screen went off and the deputy officer rushed back to his Star Command issued bike to deliver the machine to other Star Cruisers.

"Thanks for trying to help." Buzz said

"No problem, Rookie. You still got a lot to learn."

Looking at the young man beside her, she has seen his potential from the small farce. It's almost as if the young man is like her in a way, she can't explain why. But her mind started to hatch a plan as she spoke.

"Hey, I have an idea. How would you like to be my apprentice?"

The young man's eyes lit up like Christmas lights.

"You...you really mean that?"

"Yeah, I could see a bright future for you and you're amazing at both combat and tactics. Though it needs a little more training. I'm sure with my guidance, you'll be the next galactic hero that the whole galaxy needs."

She got the feeling that the future is in good hands. Maybe it's time for her to leave her legacy to the next generation, starting with her new apprentice. He'll have to overcome a lot of obstacles if he has what it takes to be a better, top notched Space Ranger.

"It would be my honor to accept your proposal, Ma'am."

She laughed a little, "Enough with the formalities, kid. You can just call me Luna."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Action scenes are really not my thing but i'm glad that you guys still love it. This is an updated chapter (March 24, 2020)

Another note, Thank you for your time to read this fanfic of mine! Tune in on the next update.


	9. Decoded

**Chapter 9**

Decoded

The last scene of Space Rangers cheering for their victory wasn't a pleasing sight for anyone working for the big bad Evil Emperor Zurg.

The entertainment of watching an action packed space battle between Zurg and Star Command was satisfying and yet the feeling of defeat weighs heavily in the air that she can almost taste it.

Even when the Grubs and Brain Pods alike were disposing their party hats and confetti to the metal large bins, imaginary dark grey clouds hovered over their heads to express to what they feel.

Loss and defeated.

 _They'll get over with it pretty soon_. She has seen them getting back on their feet hundreds of times from utter defeat to the good guys. But this got the little girl thinking. Zyra shut off the main big screen with a remote and turned her head to Brain Pod 32.

"Hey, 32, how many times has father failed his nefarious schemes?" Zyra asked.

"Well...according to my history logs, this is his fifty-seventh attempt to take over the galaxy and Star Command thwarted his plans ninety-eighth times since his early days as the Emperor." 32 replied, holding out the statistics papers from his compartment.

"Really?" she marvels at the numbers, "That's less of what I was expecting for an Evil Emperor."

"It can't be helped," Brain Pod 32 shrugged, "He just started his reign around six months before your birth."

"Huh…so…what are the other _horrible_ crimes has he done?" Zyra asks her brainiac scientist out of curiosity.

Brain Pod 32 flipped over several pages while going over them, "massive hi-tech robberies, vandalizing Star Command logos in Gamma Quadrant, illegal weapon extortion, conquering most of the planets in the Zeta Quadrant and so on."

"That pretty much is a given."

As he reaches to the last page, his eyes were wide open and said, "Oh! There's one here about blowing up a sour candy factory because of the Emperor's distaste for sourness from a small planet in the Gamma area."

That made Zyra laughed in a breathy, gleeful way."Pfft…That's so like him." This also got some Brain Pods and Grubs laughing, their gloom doom spirits were lightened up a little.

Seeing them like this made her happy. _Finally the gloom doom is gone_. Zyra hopped off from the leather soft seat, puffing out bits of popcorn shrimp from her sleeping wear.

"Okay everyone, enough with the ice breaker crack, we need to get ourselves ready. There's a vexed Emperor heading back home to Planet Z and who knows how many unfortunate souls will be endangered from his blasters. _"_

 _He'll mostly redirect his outburst to the staff._ She thought. Poor unfortunate souls indeed. Many nodded at her decision as they make haste with their cleaning except for one confused Grub.

"Uh…what do you mean by that, your highness?" One of the Grubs nearby asked, pausing on his sweeping work.

She look over to the side and stare at the Grub. After years of getting to know the Grub species, every single one of them has their own individual personality or uniqueness that differentiate them from any other Grub and this one is not part of the lab crew, "Are you new around here?"

The Grub in question responds with a nod, "y-yes, I was employed this morning."

An imaginary light-bulb appeared above her head. Zyra clapped her hands together once with a smile, "That's perfect! You're exactly what I need right now." then she snapped her fingers.

Brain Pod 99 come into view with a digital watch and put it on the Grub's wrist. The Grub awed at the device, fashioned with buttons on the side and a mini screen in the middle.

"Congratulations. You're now officially my little plant of getting intel from Sector X located deep within Z Tower. Those stingy staff people over there are always so secretive about their inventions and it bugs me to no end," she jerked a thumb over her shoulder, "My friend over here can easily let you in by filing some paper works."

Brain Pod 32 eyed the heiress blandly, "Always letting me do most of the paper work…again."

"Oh. You'll be fine. You're the best among the other brain pods in this facility." Zyra said, ignoring the other Brain Pod's saddened faces after hearing her comment. But really it was all true. 32's diligent work and determination to complete tasks are extraordinary, putting the rest of his kind to shame. Shaking the thoughts away, Zyra turned her attention to the newly deputized spy

"Now to answer your question, father or as you know as your Emperor has the tendency to easily get mad and will resort to use violence against anyone if his plans or his inventions failed him."

She emphasized even further by talking about the other Grub's unfortunate accidents with the Emperor and the new spy paled from it.

"So you have to be extremely careful if I were you especially around Sector X because that's where he mostly likely to stay most of the time," Zyra said with a matter of fact tone.

As if that would ease the Grub's worries. He suppressed his fear with a gulp and simply nodded. He didn't know what to do with the situation given to him right smack on his first day but if he is given a task to do, he'll surely follow it or risked being fired or worst.

Zyra smiled at that.

"Good. You're primary mission is to gather as much details about their latest inventions and report them immediately to me through the watch. Is that understood?"

The Grub saluted with a "yes, milady!" and he continued sweeping the floors.

 _Man, multitasking is hard._ She'll tired herself out if she continue trying to accomplish her tasks in one day. For quite sometime, she have been trying to find a perfect spy for Sector X and as if lady luck was real, a clueless Grub was presented to her. With that objective done, Zyra walked over to where one of the two pods that holds Desmond's body was located.

Amidst all of the excitement between two biggest forces of the galaxy, she almost forgot about him. She inspects the transfer progress from the mini side monitor column.

All programs have been installed correctly to the newly designated areas of the new body. Though the working speed was slow but the streams of lights through the cables from the old automaton to the new one were steady and undisturbed.

Every three to four lights of bytes pleased her. As much as she wanted to stay and watch all day of the process, there are other things that she needed to deal with.

Zyra called out to her brainiac scientists, "I need to head back to my personal quarters. So~ 32! I'm making you in-charge of the welcoming party and while you, 99, keep a close eye on Desmond's progress. I don't want a single glitch in the transmission system."

Not waiting for their replies, she went straight to the exit doors, fast walked through the other science bays and immediately boarded the elevator.

Inside the four cornered transport, she mulled over the end result of the invasion.

Undeniably, it was foolish for them to think that they got the upper hand when the facts are right in front of them or rather…certain opinions inside the mind of a reincarnated soul who knows about the universe better than anyone.

She mostly grew up knowing about the common threads of heroes and villains. Some are chock full of stories of heroes and their battles against the ills of society while another would be the eternal struggle between good and evil.

But she can't blame her father for what he is or has become to be. It is part of what every cartoon villain and goons does in a regular basis.

They'll do anything to achieve their goal through immoral and unethical acts but in the end, the heroes foiled the plans and praise for their heroics while the villains either get captured or flee to scheme another day.

 **DING!**

Zyra exited the elevator and made her way to her chamber wing.

Until now, her mind never lingers any longer about taking her father's footsteps in ruling an Empire and the whole galaxy take over. It sounds fun to future villain wannabes, the desire to have it all peaks their interests but the calling hasn't arrive…yet.

If she does go with it, the first thing she'll do is never…ever…do those monologues. Giving your enemies the chance to exploit your weaknesses and used them against you is a no go.

The corner speakers from the hallways were brought to life.

 **ATTENTION! THE EVIL EMPEROR ZURG HAS ARRIVED ON PLANET Z!**

 _How did he…_ Zyra face-palmed, "Oh! Right…the hyper jump thrusters." Zyra activated her watch and input an unknown number to the mini panel and waited for a reply.

Something buzzing came from the communicator and a text line appeared saying "Apologies. Supervisor order me to deliver a file down level". Her spy from the throne room was preoccupied.

She tried another contact and when it bare the continuous ringing she got to the others but most of her spies are on duty or being watched by the careful eyes of either the supervisor or the Hornet guards.

Zyra clenched on the device so hard that the screen would have crack from the force if she held it a little longer. But she have to remind herself that they are her agents in disguise and there's no use getting mad over it.

"Argh Craters," She cursed, "Guess I'll have to this myself _."_

She took a detour from her room and spotted one of the hallway vents. Zyra climbed up by the metal beams and unscrew the bolts with her mini tool kit from her pajamas' pocket. Once the metal grill falls off, not worried about anyone hearing the loud _klang_ , she head first inside and crawled.

 _Time for some espionage work._

Why go through the vents many would asked. It's better to not be seen when eavesdropping any important information.

The way to the throne room was built in a zig-zag pattern making her nauseous to go through it and Zyra thanked whatever deity that gave her the strong sense of direction. It was a good thing that she studied the layout of the tower otherwise she'll be hopelessly lost in the metal maze.

Crawling through the vents is not the perfect pass time hobby for the Evil princess. There were lots of cobwebs in every nook of the corners and dead insects littered on the metal floors, joining with the dust bunnies on the side.

She'll really need to let the cleaners know that they left _major_ parts of the vents unclean.

 _Wait until Brain Pod 32 hears about this._ He'll really give them an earful of lecture bruise. Nearing the section corner where the Throne room is, Zyra crawled faster, moving forward until she's in front of the grilled vent.

There, a tall figure shrouded in purple armor appeared in the middle of the Throne room. A bunch of Grubs watched as Evil Emperor Zurg glide up to the throne with his menacing black cape trailing behind him.

Below her, she could hear a disgruntled voice coming from her father.

"AND I WAS SOO CLOSE!"

His fists raised above him and slammed down on the armrests of his throne.

Zyra winced at the sound.

"CURSE THOSE BLASTED RANGERS!"

Grubs stationed at the personal laboratory of Emperor Zurg below the throne room floor were shaken and dare not to peek out from where they are. With a flip of his cape, he glared at a nearby Grub.

"Call in my spy. NOW!" Zurg yelled.

A triangular monitor rose up from the ground near the throne and buzzed to connect to the other line. Her father immediately sat on his throne and tapping his clawed fingers on the armrests, waiting for the call.

She can only guess who that certain someone from the receiving end. With the transmission completed, the Z insignia appeared and fizzled to a face of the one person she knew too well.

The person on the line has his navy hair cropped short, flanked by sideburns, sports a chin-strip beard and definite sharp, squarish features.

 _At least he got rid of the afro hairstyle_. She can't imagine herself holding her laughter for so long if she saw it.

It was none other than Warp Darkmatter and currently scowling at the Emperor on screen.

" _This is the worst time to call, boss. I'm right in a middle of a patrol here."_

True to his word, Warp's location is somewhere near a neighborhood street, quite different from Buzz's residence with rectangular one-floor homes type. Behind him, his patrol car parked under the pedestrian sign and a tough looking green alien sat at the back seat.

"It's not a worst time to call when it's your employer contacting you!" Zurg exclaimed loudly

Warp just eye-rolled at that and whispered _, "Geez, looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."_

"WAS THAT AN INSULT, DARKMATTER?!"

" _It's nothing, boss,"_ Warp quickly replied, _"Just looking out for my patrol officer, that's all."_

Zyra stifled a giggle and cover her mouth with her hands while still smiling as one of the Grubs turned to her way. It scratched its covered helm seeing nothing out of the ordinary and shrugged it off before it went back to its monitor station.

 _That was too close for comfort._ She doesn't want anyone to find out her location. Her ears perked like an attentive dog at the sounds of someone grunted irritably.

" _Look, it's not my fault the invasion failed,"_ Warp said, _"I wasn't aware that you started right away the moment I informed you the news."_

"Yes. The news which _you_ specifically stated this morning that their precious Commander was knock out cold!"

She arched a brow. _Ah. So that's why the army preparation was a rush and not planned._

Zyra sighed heavily. _What a waste of titanium alloy_. Her father should have gather the remains of the Hornet army and re-used them for something else. Then again, Zurg owns several mining planets in the Zeta Quadrant and other illegal businesses, earning him almost close to billions of Uni-bucks. He can get truckloads of alloy whenever he wants.

But it still annoys her about the wastage of money and materials. Now that she thought about it, she still has some high quality terillium-carbonic alloy left. _Best saved it for my future space suit._ Once all of this drama is over, she'll start working on the design and flexibility of the suit.

It will be another epic project.

But what she made her curious about the exchange between them is how did Warp get that information so quickly when in fact it just happened yesterday night? She can't wait to find out more from the master and spy's conversation.

The Evil Emperor hummed, "I'm far more curious about the intruder."

" _What about him?"_ Warp asked

All of a sudden, this piqued her curiosity as she loomed even further to the grills.

"I might hire his services for my plan to conquer the universe," Zurg said while steepling his metal fingers, "Someone with that kind of skill to sneak inside Star Command without notice is top-notched. So tell me! Any particular piece of information? The looks? His contact number even?"

He sounds too thrilled to her liking.

 _This is bad. Really bad._ Zyra thought angrily, as she gritted her teeth.

Of course her father would know what Desmond looks like! Thanks to the security feeds inside the lab, her impatient father couldn't wait for it and took a sneak peak on her project a week before the completion. If that periwinkle skinned man revealed the description of Desmond, she'll never hear the end of Zurg's nagging until she'll hit thirty!

Worst, if he finds out about her little package delivery last night without his consent, who knows what her father will do.

Zyra scowled. _That no good sneaky Warp!_ She will sorely throttle the man if they ever meet, just because he is doing his job as a spy.

Her heart beats rapidly as seconds turned to minutes waiting for any reply. The suspense is killing her, slowly driving her mad of anticipation.

" _Yeah…about that…,"_ Warp replied hesitantly. She latched to those words alone, hoping that it was something that would help ease her panic heart.

"Well? What is it?" Zurg asked.

" _My senior officer was tight lipped about it. Even though I invited him to a party just to get more info, he won't budge at all. Said that it's top secret. So can't get much from that and I don't want them to have any suspicions about me being in line with you."_

 _Oh thank the heavens!_ She slumped to the side of the metal vent and sighed in relief. Glad that her little secret was kept under wraps and everything is fine in her side.

Well except for her father…

The Emperor gave a stern glare at Warp on screen, "Just continue to monitor from the other side. Keep your eyes and ears open for any opportunities like this and MAKE SURE that you GET THEM RIGHT! OR ELSE!" he yelled.

" _Yeah yeah.,"_ Warp said and waved his hand nonchalantly _, "I'll keep that in mind, Zurg."_

"That's EVIL Emperor Zurg, to you!"

" _Eh..Whatever."_ Warp ended the call, the triangular monitor retracted back to the ground and leaving the Evil Emperor alone to his own devises.

Zurg breathed out heavily, tapping on the armrest out of anger. His face is no longer expressed a happy one. Zyra can imagine him steaming hot red of anger like a volcano ready to explode.

"What's with youths these days?" Zurg questioned. "Hopefully my daughter won't end up like a rebellious one once she turns thirteen."

"There is a high possibility, My Emperor," said a brave Brain Pod despite his robot body shaking from nervousness, "that young adolescents such as herself might experience such changes. She'll reach a certain period of time for her maturity and capable of re-"

"I DIDN'T _NEED_ TO KNOW THAT!" Zurg yelled.

Thoughts of his daughter growing up as an unruly teenager, started dating boys and drove off with one of them to the stars entered his mind. He could almost see the two golden wedding bells taunting him while seeing his full grown daughter, dressed in a pearly white gown, waving him goodbye and walk out from his life.

The mere notion of his daughter getting married horrified him the most.

"Now look what you have done!" he immediately stood up and point an accusing finger at the Brain Pod, "This makes me even more paranoid about my little precious starlight."

Not knowing about the inner thoughts of her father, she sweat-dropped at the situation below. The tension in the air grew heavy again, what's worst about it is that it emits the aura of a raging mother bear over her cub coming from the Emperor.

Things have gotten weird as seconds passed by.

Not planning to stay long to listen more of the embarrassing facts of puberty or the overprotective rants from Zurg, Zyra decided to crawl to another passageway. No matter how much she admires the intellectual side of the Brain Pods, they really need to tone it down a little to make anyone understand instead of making the situation more awkward as it is.

* * *

Sliding into her room without making a sound, Zyra breathed out and head towards her desk. A Hornet guard almost spotted her exiting the other opening vent airway but she manages to sneak around it by the metal walls and went straight for her room.

With the whole invasion fiasco over, she can now focus more on the computer that glows green, stating that the files were already downloaded to her protective software.

Changing out her dirty sleeping wear to a more comfortable purple short-sleeve dress, Zyra sat on her chair and began to look into the one thing that she wanted and patiently waited for.

And that was the huge data folder in her desktop.

She clicked on the file and it revealed images and programs of fighting/defensive technique only known to a special force of the galaxy. This file contains the Star Command Training Academy curriculum.

The training is brutal. All of their lessons, practical exercises and training modules for specific enhance areas of the body are all here in her computer and it belongs to her solely. With just few modifications fit to her liking, she'll become an unstoppable force.

However…

Something pricked at the back of her mind and she knew that she could have used the infiltration mission as an opportunity to wreck Star Command's system.

Zyra reclined her chair back and thought of all the things that she could do with all of those function codes at the palm of her hands and Star Command.

 _Just imagine._

The means to control their launch bays and the mission control room from her bedroom, launching out their ships to random locations and lots of explosion. By shutting down their antennae spire, her father's Death Ray laser beam will obliterate Star Command to space dusts. Crumbled leftovers of Star Command will bring delight to the one and only Evil Emperor and let's not forget about the other two important devices of her future enemies.

Choosing between an immediate self-destruct sequence of the refuse hatch to blow the ranger's base or controlling their special control-center escape pod and override all of Star Command's functions with a push of a button brings a thrill to her evil heart.

The well-known protectors of the galaxy by then will be finished. Gone. Extinct!

And yet…she didn't go through with that idea and the reason behind that became clear to her before she sends off Desmond to his mission.

Her crafty actions will put more strain to the timeline. She knew that it contradicts her statement that her existence alone has already altered the series of events, but she WANTS to keep some of what's left of the timeline sequence intact in order for her to be prepared for the series of episodes.

Should she had pursued that intention with a simple order to Desmond, starting with disposing the important variables of Star Command before the start of Buzz's adventure, then she'll be left with an unknown factor of the future.

 _Not yet…I have to be sure that once everything is done, once every events are finished, I can do my other plans after._

It might take a long time but she'll have to be patient.

She searched for papers from her desk drawer and began to work as she scribbles down notes from reading the file and outlined her training course.

There will be another time where she'll need to get more new training programs from Star Command in the near future.

 _Better to keep a close eye on those updates._ She wished that she had left a spy bug on Star Command but she'll think of a way when she gets to that point.

For now, building up her strength is on her top priority list by doing the training regime created by Star Command. If she can train herself as how they taught the future rangers with these exercises, then she can finally go toe-to-toe with them if she have to battle them.

A ping from her watch and she read a text which put a smile on her face. The message stated that Brain Pod 99 successfully retrieve the blueprints from Brain Pod 88 and that he immediately began to construct the mini canon to her ship's designs.

All of her pieces are now in place. She has the fighting machine as her partner, her spies are planted carefully in all divisions and projects she created are so close to completion that she can't help but feel giddy about it. Her operation "New Player in the Big Game" has now begun its course.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Thank you all for your patience for this update and the reviews! Things are starting to get more interesting in the next few chapters. This is an updated chapter (March 24, 2020) Please stay tune on the next update. Hopefully. Adieu~


End file.
